For All We Know
by drummergrl
Summary: Just when you think you have everything you find out there is nothing more needed then love.After being apart for 10 yrs, life has unite Jack and Janet in the most amazing way. But, 'For All We Know' they may have never been apart.
1. Chapter 1

**For All We Know**

"Hurry up Jack." Janet called from her bedroom. "You are going to be late to school." She said as she brushed her dark shoulder length hair.

"Coming mommy." He answered from his bedroom where he was picking up his books and placing them in his backpack.

As the small hazel-eye little boy walked into the kitchen his mother smile a warm smile and complimented him on his appearance. "Lets go honey I don't want you to be late on your first day of school." She said as she took her purse and they left the small two-bedroom apartment.

It was a two-block walk from their apartment to the modest elementary school that Jack would be attending. "I want you to have a good day at school, okay," she said as she kissed him good-bye. "Hopefully today will be a better day for both of us."

The little boy nodded his head and hugged his mom one last time, "Good luck mommy." He said as he walked towards his classroom.

Janet smiled and waited for him to disappear into the hallway, occasionally he would turn around and wave and she would wave back until he took a left turn into his classroom.

It was hard to believe that her little boy was attending his first day of class already. It seemed like just yesterday she had received the news that her and her then husband Philip Dawson would be blessed with a child. She felt a small tear escape as she walked remembering their excitement. She asked herself everyday why life had been so unfair. She had never hurt anyone at least not intentionally, she considered her self a good citizen, a sincere wife and good mother. So she couldn't help thinking why Philip just left without any notices. All she found was a letter.

It had been two weeks now that she has been unemployed. After her husband left her and her son she went back to work at the flower shop but now that it closed she was forced to look for new job. 'What could I do?' She asked herself. 'The flower shop was all I knew… all I've ever done.'

After spending an hour looking through the classified sections of at least three local newspapers she decide she had a son to look out for and she wasn't going to spend another day without having a job. It was time to say hello to the old Janet. The Janet that was determinant and wasn't afraid to fight for what she wanted.

After seven different job ads, a cup of coffee and two donuts later she was hired. "Thank you sir." She said as she shook her new manager's hand. "I promise, you won't be disappointed." She said with a bright smile.

"With the experience you have I know I won't." He replied.

She blushed and followed him outside his office to the sales floor of 'Bradford & Company Flower Shop'. It was the newest flower shop in town and one of the most elegant.

"If you have time I would be glad to show you around." Mr. Crocket offered.

"I would love that."

They spend about fifteen minutes introducing her to her new co-workers and then he took her upstairs to the second floor where they did most of the decorations and special orders.

"Well we hope you liked the place." He said, as she was about to leave the store.

"I really do, Mr. Crocket, and I appreciate the opportunity you gave me." She said as she shook his hand.

"Okay, Mrs. Dawson, we will see you tomorrow bright and early."

She smiled and made her way towards the door. But just when she was about to pull on the door handle the door opened and a careless clumsy man walked right into her making her drop her purse.

"I-" He observed her as if he was trying to recognize her pretty face. "I am very sorry Ms.-"

"Dawson." She said slowly trying to straighten out her dress.

"I am very sorry Mrs. Dawson; I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No. No its okay." She said as he handed her the small purse and she made her way out the door in a rush not wanting to be late for picking up little Jack.

The handsome man made his way towards the manager, "Hi Jason." He said as he kept his eye on Janet trying to remember when and where he had seen her before. "Was that a new customer? I don't recall seeing her here before."

"No sir that is our newest employee, her name is Janet. Janet Dawson."

"Really?" He said as he finally turned around. "She looks so familiar I just don't seem to remember where I have seen her before." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "So has she had any experience?"

"Yes, actually she used to be in charge of a small flower shop on the other side of town that just closed a few weeks ago." He said as he handed him her resume.

The well-dressed man examined it closely hoping that would give him a hint of to where he had seen that woman before. She was in such a hurry he didn't even get to take a good look at her face.

After reviewing the white paper in front of him he finally realized where he has seen that familiar and beautiful face before. How could it have taken him this long to recognize her? "The Arcade Flower Shop." He said with a huge smile. "Of course." He added with the biggest sound of excitement in his voice.

"Did you remember sir?" Jason asked curious, never before seeing his boss that happy about anything.

"I lived with this girl a long time ago." He said, as his baby blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

"You lived with Janet Dawson?" He asked with a great shock.

"No, well yes in a way, just at that time she was Janet Wood. She became Janet Dawson after her marriage with Philip."

"Janet. My little Janet." He whispered almost forgetting he wasn't alone. "I can't believe life has reunited us again."

"Hey honey." Vicky said as she climes into bed with Jack. "Did you have a good day?"

Jack kept his eyes on the book he was reading but as the thought of him running into Janet even if they didn't cross words brought a smile to his face.

"What is that smile for?" She asked coldly.

Her relationship with Jack was not that of a normal couple. They married and within weeks their feelings disappeared. He seemed to be in search for something else. But she had a reputation to sustain and was not going to be everyone's main joke at social events she wouldn't divorce him. He has asked her for a divorce many times and her answer has always been the same. Though she did love Jack at first, their marriage came more of a routing. They slowly avoid each other and when she tried to get close to her husband he seem to be light years away. But she knew where his mind was; it was with her, with Janet Wood, his longtime roommate. Even though he never confessed to it she knew that behind those over-friendly moments between them there was something deeper. She never knew if Janet felt the same way but she could almost bet her soul in it Jack was attracted to Janet.

"Did you not hear me? What was that smile for?" She repeated her self.

Jack's smile grew wider, "I-" he thought about it before letting Vicky know about the exciting news. "I just had a wonderful day at work. The restaurant chain has been doing wonderful our revenues keep increasing. While the flower shop keeps advancing."

Vicky forced a smile on her face. "Yea, you turned out to be a magnificent business man." She said with a low sad tone.

"We just close out one of our main competitors." Jack informed her as he closed his book.

"Really?" She asked in excitement. Not that it matter to her at all but just the fact they where actually having a conversation made her happy.

"Yes. Do you remember the Arcade Flower Shop?"

"The flower shop where Janet Wood used to work?"

"That's the one. It closed its doors two weeks ago." He said unable to hide his proud feeling.

"You have run down other competitors before why does this one make you this happy?" She wondered.

"Well this one has brought me closer to my goal and life time search." He said as she leaned over to turn off the night lamp next to him.

"Good night Vicky." He said as he smiled at her.

"Jack?" She wonder not wanting to push it but unable to contain herself. "Don't I get a good-night kiss?"

Slowly Jack sits up and kisses her cheek. "Good night."

"Night Jack."

The next morning Jack was up on his feet bright and early. It has been a while since he was actually up and ready for work this early in the morning. Jack wasn't the only one that noticed his good mood and over joy for getting to work. "Why are you up this early in the morning?" She asked as she looked at the clock next to her bed. "It's still before eight." She said trying to open her eyes.

"Yes. Well I want to finish my monthly routine reviews of the restaurants and then stop by the flower shop and see how things are going." He said as he fixed his black tie.

"I though you were there yesterday."

"I was but I think we have a new employee and I want to meet her."

Vicky gave him a strange look, "Why do you want to meet her?" She said her voice gave away her anger.

"Because we are the owners and we need to be on top of our businesses." He said as he left the room.

"Jack you better behave I don't want to hear anything at the club. You know how rumors go around." She said remembering past situations. Thought they have never really have a good marriage she trusted Jack. He has never done anything behind her back even though she does remember hearing from Terri and Janet how much of a ladies man he was.

"Morning ladies!" Jack said as the cook handed him his orange juice.

They smile as he danced his way out of the house.

"I wonder why Mr. Tripper is so happy." One of them asked the other.

"I know. I haven't seen him this happy in years. Maybe she agreed to sign the divorce papers."

"I hope so this marriage is probably the saddest one in the world. He spends all his life at work and she does nothing but spends money and go to social events. What kind of a marriage is that?"

"Bye honey." Janet said as she kissed little Jack at the entrance of his new school.

"Bye mommy, I hope you have a good day at work." He said as she hugged her.

"I love you honey. Now go in there and make me proud." She said as she handed him his lunch.

Janet decided she would take the bus to work today. Even thought it was still under walking distance she didn't feel like stressing out about the time and wanted to be there early to try to remember where everything was located.

When Janet arrived at the flower shop she walked into a large empty store. Everything was so different compare to her old job. 'I guess I am just going to have to get use to it.' She told her self smiling as she looked around. And for the first time she took a while to read the shop's name under the logo. She smiled to herself as she realized that the logo was jus like the old watering pot she used to water her plants many years ago when she used to live in Santa Monica. Even had the same bright red color to it. Then the stores name caught her attention. "Bradford" she whispered to herself. That name seems so familiar to her but no one with that last name came to mind.

"Hello Janet." Jason said as he stepped out of his office.

"Morning Mr. Crockett." She said as she was caught off guard.

"I am glad you came in a little early. The owner said he would be by to pay us a visit today and I want you to be prepare."

"Prepare for what?" She asked confused.

"Well sometimes he likes to ask questions…you know just to make sure we are all up to date with our product and services."

"Oh," she said, never remembering being quizzed at her old job before. "Okay well I sure wouldn't want to let him down."

Jason smiled at her, "He is a very nice guy. He just has a way of running his businesses. He likes for everything to be perfect."

"Like any other owner." She added.

"Well I think the reason he is so picky with our services being the best is because he also owns a chain of restaurants and you know how restaurant owners are."

"Do I," she said remembering her best friend Jack Tripper. Unable to hide a smile, which she tried to cover, she informed him she would be glad to learn anything that was necessary to not let her new boss down.

After they had gone over most of the basic details around the shop, Jason made a mental note to let Janet know about their bosses' wife. "She hardly comes in here. Ever. But when she does she is pickier then he is. She is very arrogant and doesn't seem to have any manners at all. She spends all day at the gym or at some kind of resort." He laughed.

"What is her name?" Janet asked wanting to make sure she knew how to treat her in case she walked in one day.

"Vicky."

"Okay, Jason. Thank you for the notice. I will try my best to look good in front of the owner." She said as she took her place behind the cash register.

After a somewhat busy morning Janet took a moment to rearrange the flowers at the entrance of the store. "Good Morning." She said as a very handsome tall blue eye man who surprised her entered the store.

"Good morning Mrs." He answered with a dazzling smile.

"How may I help you?"

'She doesn't recognize me.' He thought.

"Well-" Jack was known for his practical jokes and after all these years he couldn't just reunite with Janet with a smiling 'do you remember me' question. He was going to play along and see how long it would take her to remember him. "Well I am looking for the best looking red roses in town."

"Oh, are they for someone special?" She asked unable to take her eyes of him. She didn't know why but there was something about the man in front of her that filled her whole body with a great feeling.

"Yes. As a matter of fact they are. See after so many years of not knowing anything about this special person I finally will get to ruined with her and I want to giver her the best." He said as his eyes never left hers. "Because she is the best."

As an uncomfortable feeling set in Janet, she smiled. Those eyes, those azure eyes seem so familiar she thought, where had seen them before.

Even though Jack was still the same adorable guy, he had change in more then one way. Other then loosing much of his silliness and playfulness, Jack had physically changed. He has let his mustache and beard grow, he had gained some weight and his appearance was that of a successful business executive.

After Janet had chosen the best roses in the shop the two adults made their way to the cash register.

"You know what," she said with a grin, "you look so familiar. Were you a customer at the Arcade Flower Shop?" She asked as he observed her every move.

"No."

"Well I don't really know where but I am sure I have seen you before." She informed him.

"Well I am a very frequent customer but I don't believe I've seen you here before." He said hoping she would finally recognize him.

"No sire you haven't. Today is my first day here." She said as she handed him the roses.

"I know that someone special will absolutely love them. They are beautiful."

"I hope so too, Janet." He said almost giving up on her.

Her smile soon faded, "How do you know my name?" She questioned him.

He pointed to her nametag and smile.

She blushed, "Of course. Well I hope you have a good day and good luck. Mr.-"

"Tripper. Jack Tripper." He said with a wide smile as his eye penetrated into hers.

She stood still. Unable to capture what her ears had heard. His smile grew wider and she awoke from her moment of thought. She gave him a questionable look and he nodded his head. "Yes, Jan. It's me Jack." He said as he open his arms expecting a hug.

Janet wasted no time. She came around the desk in a heartbeat. "Jack!" she said with an uncontrollable joy. "I can't believe this."

With his open arms he received her warm body. They embrace each other like long lost lovers. They held each other like they never wanted to let go. And for those few seconds everything but the other melt behind them. He swirled her around as she planted a small peck on his lips. He could taste the familiar soft flavor of her lips just like he did many times before. He finally let go of her and with his hands on her waist he smile, "After all these years I never thought we would see each other again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jack" She said again tears coming out of her almond brown eyes. She softly placed her hand on his handsome face and looked deep into his eyes as he put her down.

"Mr. Trippe-" Jason said coming out of his office. Surprised to see his boss and their newest employee in such a position his body froze solid. "Mrs. Dawson."

"Sorry." She said embarrassed removing her hand and walked back to her place behind the counter. Her first day and already making her manger mad at her was not good. "I am very sorry." She repeated herself wiping her eyes, "I've just…"

"It's okay honey." Jack interrupted her.

The manager's head turned wanting to know what was going on. Why did he and Janet seem so close, why did he call her honey, and most of all why was Janet crying? But then he remembered Mr. Tripper had told him they knew each other. That they used to 'live together'.

Scared, she wanted to explain to Mr. Crocket what was going on, "I am terribly sorry, I promise this is the last time I let my personal life interfere with my job." She said as she turned to Jason.

"Janet. It's okay." Jack turned to Jason and asked if they could please use his office, he wanted to talk to Janet.

"Certainly sir. You're the boss." Jason answered as he moved out of the way so that the two friends could enter. "Take as long as you want. I will manage the floor."

Like a robot Janet followed Jack into the small office. "Jack?" Janet asked as he shut the door behind them, "You're the boss. You're the owner of this flower shop?" She asked in shock.

He nodded his head and smiled a guilty smile. "For you," he said giving her the beautiful crimson roses.

She willingly accepted them and took a moment to smell their fresh and sweet aroma before turning back to their conversation.

"Wha-why?" She asked as she took a seat across from him. "What happened to your dream of being a successful restaurant owner?"

He laughed, "You must think I'm crazy but…"

"I already do." She giggled.

"I'll get you back for that one." He said placing his index finger on her nose. "I also own a very successful chain of French and Italian restaurants."

"But when we came back from Italy I tried going back to Jack Bistro's and it was some kind of hamburger place for teens to hang out at."

"You mean you and Philip?"

"Yes. After coming back from our honeymoon in Acapulco he had a message on his answering machine. They had offered him a great job at a very famous museum outside of Rome. We lived there for 3 years before we came back. Philip decided to open his own art gallery and antique shop in Beverly Hills."

"Who would have thought little Janet would have lived in Europe before I ever even got to visit." He laughed as he took one of the roses and carefully placed it on Janet's right ear. The jet-black color of her hair brought out the bright red. Jack sat still looking at her for a second. She too had change, her hair now about an inch longer then shoulder length, her eyes started to show a small sign of age as he saw a line or two under her ever beautiful eyes, and as oppose to Jack, Janet looked thinner.

They smiled as Jack told Janet how he and his then father in law who may now rest in peace started the food chain business. "I wanted to do french food and he wanted Italian food, so we would open a French restaurant then an Italian and so on." He laughed. Despite their beginning relationship he and his father in law had quiet a nice relationship. He understood when Jack would get frustrated with Vicky over a childish thing because he raised her on his own. 'She has always been the baby and as you will soon find out when you and my daughter give me a grandchild, the baby is always spoiled,' would always be his way of telling Jack to hang in there.

"Well that was a fair way to do business."

"Yes, he really was a great man. I truly miss him. I learned so much from him." Jack said in a sad tone. "And after we had enough restaurants we decided we needed to invest on something different. So that is when the flower shop came into play."

"You just decided to open a flower shop out of no where?"

"No well, see." He stood up for a moment and started walking around as he remembered clearly. "I always like to bring home roses after a long day at work, Vicky loves them."

'What woman wouldn't? He must really love her. They must have a perfect lovable marriage.' She thought to herself.

"…plus they are just so beautiful and smell delicious." Janet laughed; he still had not loose that adorable trait of trailing off during his conversations.

He smiled and continued, "And when I was at the flower shop I couldn't help but be very picky about them, I even remembered the scientific name for some of those plants. I impressed myself. I couldn't believe that after all that time I finally learned all that mess from you."

She gave him her usual Janet look.

He winked, "So I told him about the idea of opening up a flower shop. There were many in the area but none like the idea I had. So here we are," he said opening his arms as to demonstrate a price just won, "And that my friend is how I became your boss." He laughed.

Meanwhile in the lobby Jason was watering some small plants. The morning had been some what slow. He was glad because that gave Jack and Janet a chance to talk. He wonders what they were talking about and most of all how is it that hey knew each other enough to be hugging in that manner. "He did mention they lived together before," he thought, "I wonder if they were ever married?" He asked himself but agree that no ex-married couple could express such great joy of reuniting. "Maybe they were-"

"Jason." He heard a familiar voice from the entrance door interrupting his thoughts.

"Mrs. Tripper, good morning. How are you?"

"Fine thank you. Is Jack here? He said he would be here and I wanted to stop by so that we can both have lunch today." She said looking around.

"Yes, he is. But-"

"No buts where is Jack."

"He is in the office with our nest employee. Mrs. Dawson." He informed her.

"Why?" She asked confused, he never met with any of the employees unless he was thinking of hiring new management. He usually trusted Jason to make the decision when it came to new lower positions in the flower shop.

"Well apparently they knew each other from years before and I guess they just have some catching up to do."

"Dawson." She whispered. "What is her first name?" She demanded. That name did not bring a face to it but did sound familiar.

"Janet."

"Janet Dawson….Janet Daw- of course." She said angry. When she married Philip she left Wood behind and her new married name became Janet Dawson. 'No wonder he was so happy and excited to get back to work.'

Jason didn't say a word, it was obvious now that Janet had been a very important part of Jack's life at some point in time; something that clearly bother Vicky. "How long have they been in there?"

"Probably about fifteen minutes twenty the most."

"Who hired her?"

"I did just yesterday morning."

"Did Jack tell you to hire her?"

"No mam Mr. Tripper did not get to actually met her until this morning. I hired her yesterday we needed to fill Ann's position as soon as possible and with all the years' experience she has, Janet was perfect for the job." Jason started moving over near the office, hoping Jack would hear the conversation and come out soon. "But when Mr. Tripper came by Mrs. Dawson had just left actually they just passed each other at the entrance."

"Well." She said hesitating whether to go into the office or not. Of course the idea of just imagining them together after all these years made her furious and extremely jealous but then again, Janet is a married woman. May even have family by now, Jack may not mean anything to her but a good friend. Never the less that was her husband and with their marriage practically destroyed she couldn't take a chance.

Jack and Janet were both laughing at a comment Jack had made when Vicky came in. "Jack darling I came by so that we can have lunch together." She said interrupting them.

His attitude changed at a hundred and eighty degrees, "Did Jason not tell you I was with someone?" He said standing up and removing her arms from his neck.

"No. I did not even see him out there. I just came in since I knew you were supposed to be checking the books and making sure he was doing his job." She turned to face Janet. He stomach did a back flip as she spotted the most beautiful red roses on Janet's lap while she smiled up at her.

"Hi Vicky." She said in a cheerful but shy voice hoping she would recognize her.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met."

Janet's smile faded as she placed the bouquet on top of the desk.

"Of course you remember Janet. My roommate back in Santa Monica, we shared apartment 201 with Terri several years ago." Jack said knowing she was faking and almost sure that Jason has told her he and Janet were in there.

"Oh why yes, of course Janet Wood." She finally said after a while pretending to finally recognize Janet. "How are you? We haven't heard anything from you or Terri since your wedding to Philip."

Janet looked at Jack and smiled at the couple, "I know it's like everyone went their own ways and after all those years of living together you would have though we would have kept a better friendship."

"But life has brought us together again." Jack said optimistic.

"So are you in town for a visit? How is Philip doing?"

"No actually Janet is our newest employee." He answered. "Jason hired her yesterday."

"I thought you and Philip had agreed you wouldn't work."

"We did. But when you are divorced and left with nothing you kind of have to work."

"You and Philip are divorced?" He asked with a smile on his face which he tried to cover up.

Janet nodded her head and smiled a hopeless smile, "Yes."

"Oh honey why didn't you tell me." He left his wife's side and went over to hug Janet.

"Because it's not important."

"I am very sorry to hear this," Vicky's blood was now to a boiling point. "But Jack babe we have to go Kathy is waiting for us to plan our yearly fall trip."

"I don't remember us talking about having lunch with Kathy."

"Well I arranged it for today; I guess it must have slipped my mind. Come on we can not be late. She had to cancel on another client just for us."

Hating to leave but not wanting to have Kathy waiting on them, Jack had to tell Janet goodbye. "I guess we will have to catch up at a later time." He said his eyes pointing towards Vicky.

She giggled inside, "That is okay. I need to get back to my job as well." She stood up to hug him one last time before he left. He kissed her cheek, "Have fun. It was nice seeing you again Vicky." She said as she too gave her a hug.

Janet watched as Vicky and Jack left hand in hand, 'They must have the perfect life along with the perfect marriage' she signed as she noticed Jason standing there watching her.

She smiled at him as she discreetly watched the couple get into there Mercedes and leave. She took the flower on her ear and a warm feeling set inside of her as she took in its sweet fragrance before placing it back behind her ear again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the way to the Sea Cliff neither Jack nor Vicky said a word. She would cough and he would look everywhere but at his wife. "Jack," she finally said as he gave the young valet parking attendant the key to his new vehicle. "Jack."

"Yes."

"Have you though of where you want to go?"

"No, you always pick where we go and where we stay. To be honest I don't even know why I am here."

"Would you rather be somewhere else? Or with someone else?"

"Why do you say that?" He asked as if she were reading his mind.

"Well I figure you had enough time to think of where you want to go since you didn't say a word on our way here, you looked so lost in thought."

"I was just …."

To his luck the restaurant's host greeted them, "Good morning, Mrs. Tripper. How are you doing this lovely morning?" He asked recognizing the young woman and her husband.

"Fine thank you Massimo, we are to be meeting Kathy French here. Do you know if she's made it in yet, we are a bit early?"

"No, not that I know." He said looking down the list in front of him.

"Well can we be sited and you can just bring her over when she gets here." Jack asked annoyed. Why does she always have to ruin a perfect day for him? Where do all these ideas come from?

Shortly after they were seated Vicky decided to go call Katy, "It's 11:30 already let me call her and make sure she remembers we had an appointment."

He nodded and smiled, "That's a good idea."

"Would you mind me using your phone," Jack heard his wife asking the main manager.

"Of course not Mrs. Tripper come with me…."

Meanwhile Jack sat all alone, thinking of Janet. He couldn't believe life had brought them back together again. He hoped it did someday. Actually ever since he left the flower shop he's asked himself if this was the second chance he was hoping life would give him someday. It was so hard letting go of her ten years ago but he had to do it. All he wanted was to see her happy even if it meant he had to let her marry Philip. What else could he have done? She obviously loved him and wanted nothing more then to be with him. "Then why the divorce?" He questioned himself in a soft and very low voice.

If only he would have spoken out……

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you Philip Dawson take Janet Wood as your wife and promise to love her and cherish her through….." Just as the minister stood asking the happy couple one of the most important questions of their lives Jack stood against the door to the trio's bathroom watching as the love of his life would soon be marry to someone she just met, someone who knew nothing about her.

"I do." Philip answers as he wiped a tear off Janet's watery eyes before slipping the wedding band on her finger.

"Janet do you take Philip Dawson as your….."

"Janet." Jack interrupted the minister without even thinking.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Jack, what's the matter?" His new girlfriend asked him as she also stood up.

"Nothing I just," he finally realized what he had done. But it was now or never. He swallowed hard, "Janet honey may I please talk to you," he pointed towards the door outside, "Please. I won't be long promise."

"Jack can you not see…" his girlfriend started to say.

"Can you please excuse me," Janet said knowing Jack wouldn't interrupt her special moment if it wasn't something important. "I'll just be a moment." She said to Philip and the minister.

"But-"

"Promise, I'll be right back honey." She said kissing his lips.

The friends walked out hand in hand. Janet took a sit outside the bench her friends had decorated for the wedding.

"Okay Jack honey what's so important," She asked to his surprise she was not upset at all in fact she was actually asking him with a smile.

"Well, I …first of all," he said lifting the white veil and placing it behind Janet's head to get a better look at his brown eye girl. She gave him a warm smile; he then took her hands once again and covered them with his own. "I want to tell you how important you are to me. I really mean it Jane-."

"Ohm, why thank you very much Jack. You also mean so much to me. And it means the world to me for you to be here with me on the most important day of my life." She said almost tearing up as she caressed his cheek.

Jack slowly took her hand and brought it across to his lips. He softly kissed her small fingers as his eyes penetrated hers. She watched him carefully as he realized at that very moment that Janet was happy to be marrying Philip. That she did love him and that nothing in this world made her happier than to be with Philip as her last six words echoed in his mind. He had come to a dead end. Jack wanted nothing more then to see Janet happy and smiling and she was never sad when she was around Philip. In a month he fulfilled all that he hadn't in eight years. He gave her happiness while Jack just gave her the biggest head aches of her life. So he had to do what was best for her, he had to let her go. He couldn't tell her that he loved her and would kill to be the man waiting for an 'I do' inside that little apartment. If it was ever meant to be, it will be. Someday they would come together again if love wanted them to be together. Until then he had to let her go and be happy with the person she loved. After all Philip adored her, 'who wouldn't be', he thought.

"Jack?" She asked as he just sat beside her with the saddest expression. "Honey are you ok. All of a sudden you stopped talking and look lost."

"Oh yes," he tried laughing, "I was just ….you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Jack but …."

"I know. I know you have a wedding to finish."

They laughed as they made their way to the wooden door. "Janet, can I give you one last kiss. Who knows after you become Mrs. Dawson, I may not get a chance to." He asked shyly.

"Of course." She said expecting a small peck but to her surprise Jack's last kiss would be something she would forever remember and savor. He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist as he enjoyed holding her for the last time

"I love you Janet." He said with such sorrow before she reached for the door knob.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I will in a moment," he lied to her as he watched her close the door behind him.

Jack couldn't bear to hear her complete her promise to be Philip's wife for the rest of her life, so he waited until the ceremony was over and everyone started coming out before he returned inside to congratulate the couple.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Just call the Sea Cliff, I'll tell you why later at the gym." Vicky told her best friend Diane.

"Okay I still don't understand why but I'll call in 5 minutes."

"Good. Just ask for me and tell them it's Kathy and that it's very important."

Both friends laughed as they hung up the phone. Vicky returned to her table.

"Any luck?" Jack asked.

"I called her office her secretary said she had left about forty-five minutes ago."

"That should have given her enough time to get her. I hope everything is okay."

"Me too. Her secretary said she would try paging her and would call back with any news."

"Well I guess we will have to wait just a little bit longer I have to get back to flower shop and then go by the office so that I can take a look at the restaurant's books." He said taking a sip from his white wine.

"I was thinking, Jack." She reached out for his hand. "You've been so busy and stressed out lately that maybe we could take a longer trip this time."

He looked up at her, "By longer do you mean two weeks?" He asked already prepare to argue a week is plenty enough.

"Well I was sort of thinking around the time frame of a month maybe even two."

He almost spited out his drink, "A month or two?" He asked in a voice somewhat above a whisper. "And who do you suppose is going to take care of business?"

"That is why you have mangers and people working under you. You need to relax and let them do their job." She said removing her hand from his. "Unless you have other reasons to stay."

At that point Jack was already upset. He hated when she would beat around the bushes and never talk straight forward. "You mean Janet?" He finally blurted out what she wanted to say.

She sat up straight, and approached him forward, "Yes I mean Janet. You honestly think I am going to be stupid enough to believe Jason hired her on his own. Please." Luckily it was early and there were not many guests at the restaurant plus to everyone's advantage they were seated towards the end with empty tables surrounding them. "How long have you been hiding her from me, how long have you two been seeing each other behind my back, how long has she been your lover at night when you don't come back home because you are on some made up business trip?" She demanded an answer as she felt her blood boil.

"Excuse me." Massimo came over to let her know she had a call. She left the table in a heartbeat. The soul of her shoes destroying the ground she walked on.

"Hello." She barked.

"Vicky?" Her friend Diane answered on the other side of the phone. "I was just calling back like you wanted me to."

"Sorry. Diane. I am just so angry right now I will talk to you later. See you at the gym at two. No better yet come over to my house. I am so upset I doubt I can be out in public. See you at my house at two sharp." She said before hanging up.

She made her way back to the table where her husband waited impatiently. "So what? Was that her?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Yes."

"Well….what did she say?"

"She can't make it. Her daughter's school called her, Karen is sick and she had to go pick her up. She said she called the house but I had left already."

"Great. All morning gone to waste." Jack said as he stood up.

"I know stupid little kid. I am glad we have no children. I can't stand them. They are just a waste of time." She said disgusted as if the incident was really true and Kathy had actually canceled on them because of her daughter.

He looked down at her and shook his head. 'Why did I eve ask you to marry me', he asked himself silently as he alone answer his own question. He thought Vicky would help him forget Janet. What a mistake he had made. "Well do you want to ride with me back to the flower shop to get you car or do you want to call Max and get him to come pick you up?"

"Pick me up? What will people think? I come here to have lunch with my husband and since he has other more important things to do he has me call the driver to come pick me up. No way. I am going back to the flower shop with you." She informed him as she grabbed her purse and rushed out the restaurant.

When they arrived at the flower shop Vicky jumped in her silver convertible Audi and drove off.

"Hey Jason."

"Back so soon." He asked joking with his boss.

"Yes. I came to talk to Janet. I hope you don't mine me borrowing her tomorrow during lunch. I really need to talk to her."

"No. Not at all sir."

"I just wanted to let you know so you would have enough people staff around that time. I do know it's our busiest time and I wanted the shift cover."

"Of course. Thank you for letting me know. She is actually upstairs. I told her we would mainly use her downstairs where she would have contact with the customers because that is what she has experience doing and what Ann used to do. But she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn what goes on upstairs."

"That sounds like Janet." Jack laughed. "Thanks." He patted his friends back and made his way up the stairs.

As he made his way up the steps he spotted her leaning against one of the bigger tables watching as the employee set up and created the beautiful center pieces they sold downstairs.

"Hey." He leaned over and greeted her with a dashing smile. "Learning anything?"

"Lots." She replied slowly walking away from the table as she smiled her thanks to the employee who was teaching her the procedures.

"Good. But you know you won't ever have to worry about coming upstairs. I will give Jason special instructions to keep you downstairs." He said letting her know she wouldn't have to stress about any hard work.

"Thank you Jack but I am an employee and I don't want to be treated any different then anyone else. I want to earn my pay just like everyone else. It wouldn't be fair."

From around the corner Vicky could see them coming down the staircase. She had turned around at the next block. She wanted to keep an eye on Jack.

"Well, if that makes you happy." He said taking her hands in his as they reached the bottom.

"Well it's my job." She smiled.

"Okay. Well I have to head out to my office and look over the book for the restaurants but I wanted to stop by and let you know you have a lunch date tomorrow."

"I do?" She teased played along while she smile shyly.

"Yes. I've already told Jason to have enough staff to cover your shift. So you won't have any excuse to say no."

She laughed as she shook her head. "You are still the same Jack Tripper I remember." She joke thinking in her mind with the exception that he is married now and that old-'no excuse' pick up line didn't mean a thing to him.

"Okay honey. Remember I'll be here to pick you up at noon." He kissed her cheek before picking up the closes flower next to him and handing it to her. "Remember no excuses."

Janet returned the flower he had just handed her to its original place. She took a moment to rearrange the vase where they were sitting on when all of a sudden she hears her name.

"I need to talk to you." Vicky said making her way near the staircase.

"Yes." Janet answer letting he know she was all ears.

"I just came to warn you that Jack is mine and that you better stay away from him if you know what is best for you. He is my husband you understand and I will not loose him to you or anyone else. Stay away from him." Vicky repeated before she left the flower shop. Leaving a speechless Janet behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Janet may I please talk to you?" Jason asked pointing towards his office.

"Of course," Janet answered unable to believe her hands were still holding the flowers she was previously rearranging. She could feel her face turn a scarlet red, even though she wasn't sure if it was due to the major embarrassment she had to go through or the bad mood Vicky had just gotten her into.

Mr. Crocket closed the door behind them and asked Janet to have a sit. Janet was preparing to give him her most sincere gratitude for giving her the job and letting him know she understood that her personal life would somehow get in the way of her new job.

"I am very sorry about Mrs. Tripper." He started off slowly and in a very soft tone, almost a whisper.

"It's not your fault."

"I know but this is not the first time this has happened." He took a sit himself, "and I can promise you it won't be the last."

Janet looked up at him with a questionable look on her beautiful eyes. "Janet, I am not so sure in what way is it that you and Mr. Tripper are tied to each other. He did mention that you two used to live together. And-"

"We did but it's not like it sounds. I don't know if Jack mention that our living arrangements were strictly platonic and that all we shared was the apartment and the rent and-"

"You don't have to explain it to you me. Even though it does help," he chuckled, "I thought maybe you two were once married."

Janet just looked at him with a worry expression, 'Just let me go and let's finish this so I can get out of here.' She thought to herself.

"By they way you two embraced this morning I knew it had to of been more then just a simple friendship."

"Well we lived together for eight years before I finally got married and Jack and Vicky got together. Eventually we lost touch and I suppose that is when he and Vicky decided to marry as well."

"Unfortunately for him." "What do you mean?" Janet asked curiously. It just seemed to her that they had the perfect marriage. When they were dating nothing could possibly separate them she thought sadly. "Well Janet, see," He crossed his arms across his chest, "Vicky has several jealousy issues. Their marriage has not been a good one. I've been working for the family for several years now almost seven, and I've never seen them act like a normal couple would. Mostly not like one in love. About two years after we opened this store, Jack started seeing one of our employees, she used to work upstairs." Janet listened carefully, "They started dating. Until Courtney found out Jack was a married man. He apparently did not bother to tell her and was heartbroken when she saw them together. I asked Jack why he never mentioned it to her; he said 'It would have ruined everything.' "That Jack." Janet said somewhat upset. She couldn't believe that after being married to Vicky he still hadn't lost his skirt chasing obsessions. "Actually I was glad he started talking to someone. I've never seen him happier….well until now." He said causing Janet to blush. "Then time went by he became more dedicated to his job and spend all his time here, at his office or at the different restaurants. He just wanted to stay away from home, he hated going back there. It bother him so much to go back home he bought an apartment in Beverly Hills, just so that he wouldn't have to be around Vicky." "I never would have thought." Janet said softly. "At first it was hard to tell, I was his only friend or at least I felt like I was. Then not so long ago we had hired Ann, he liked her from the beginning. As a matter of fact he was the one who hired her. That is probably one of the reasons Mrs. Tripper asked me if Jack asked me to hire you. To make a long story short, Jack was honest this time, he told her that he was married, but that his wife refused to sign the divorce documents, he informed her about their marriage problems, and Anne accepted him." "What happened?" "Jack finally decided it wasn't fair for Ann to take the humiliations Vicky made her go through. She would come here to scream and yell at her in front of our customers. It wasn't good for business and most important it was breaking her self esteem apart. Jack liked Ann but he said he never actually felt he loved her. He enjoyed her company and loved making her laughed," he paused and look Janet straight in the eyes, "he said she reminded him of an old friend he used to live with for almost eight years." Janet tried to avoid his look, "Which now I am one hundred percent sure he was referring to you Janet." "Ann brought back your memory and that made Jack happy. Now I understand why he was so excited to see you." "Why?" She ask wanting to hear it from him. "Because he longed to be with you, I am not necessary talking physically or romantic like. But just having you around. Ann was a very special person in his life but he let her go because he wanted her to be happy, always saying he would never actually see himself with her as serious partner. Vicky would probably kill him before she would let him be happy with anyone else." Janet sat still for a few minutes, neither said a word. She couldn't believe that neither Jack nor she had found what they once thought was love. Poor Jack, she felt sorry for him. Philip was never what she imagined to be the perfect husband but he certainly tried. He truly loved Janet and she knew it. "My point exactly is that Vicky will be jealous of any woman in Jack's life. No matter how beautiful or unattractive she is. Vicky knows she lost Jack years ago and any woman is a threat to her. Jack is very excited about having you as part of our staff. He is excited about you being part of his life again personally, as a friend of course. So please I would consider your stay. She may find you a threat today and find someone else tomorrow and we would hate to loose you as part of our team because of her. So if you were considering a different path please give us a chance. I don't know how much you need this job but we know we defiantly need you." As soon as Vicky left the lobby, Janet's first thoughts were that she needed to find a different job, she would hate to be the cause of any matrimonial problems but she really needs the job. So she came to the conclusion that as soon as she found a different job she would leave 'Bradford and Company'. "I am sorry Jason, but I don't think I could stand the accusations or even worst knowing I maybe the cause of someone else's suffering. I believe the best thing for everyone would be for me to find a new job. I won't make it my final decision because I really need the job but I will start looking for a new job tomorrow." She said not looking forward to reliving what she had gone thought trying to find a job. "Wow," Janet smiled glad the day was over, "we got busy there for the last two hours." "Yes, normally that is our usual day, the morning starts out somewhat slow, lunch time is very busy, mid afternoon is dead and our last three hours are even busier then lunch time. That is when you know American men are in trouble at home and need to cheer up the wife." They both laughed. 

"Don't forget your roses." He reminded her as he gave Janet her beautiful dozen of red roses Jack gave her earlier that morning. She took a moment to admire their beautiful rich red color. She smiled to herself remembering her reunion with Jack earlier that morning. She took the rose he had placed on her ear and put it with the rest of the roses making sure it wouldn't fall out. "Thank you." "Your welcome, now are you sure you don't need me to take you home?" Jason asked. "Totally sure. I will take the bus; will give me time to think." She said thanking him for offering. "Okay Janet. See you tomorrow morning," he said almost in a questionable sound. "Bright and early." She smiled, "And Jason," she whispered almost reaching the door, "Thank you for this afternoon." "Anytime." Janet made her way out the door, aside from Vicky's rude behavior she had a great time on her first day at work. She finally reached the bus stop when all of a sudden she heard her name, as she turned; she felt this feeling of fear set in her body. "Vicky." She said firmly. "What? Was the flower shop not enough?" After meting with her friend Diane, Vicky decided she took this the wrong way. She needed to let Janet know Jack's was hers in a softer way. That way if Jack ever found out he would have no reason to be upset at her. She wouldn't make a big scene or yell her emotions out…she would talk just like any other human being, but at the same time let Janet know Jack was her husband and only death could do them apart. "Actually I just came to apologize." "Apologize?" Janet asked surprised, not believing her. "Yes, I am sorry I got upset. It's just that many other women have tried to come between Jack and myself. But we have a strong relationship and love for one another." "Then what are you so afraid of?" Vicky's hands turn into fists, "I am not afraid; I just am aware of the relationship you and Jack used to have. And even though you two were just good friends and that was all, I wanted to make sure it was clear he is my husband. You two had seven years to give each other a chance of any romantic relationship but apparently he was never interested and it was never meant to be. That is why you married Philip and Jack asked me to marry him. Because we loved each other." Janet swallowed the words crossing her mind, "I know that Vicky, and I happy for you and Jack. He and I go back a long time, longer then you and him ever will but we only have respect for each other. I see him like a brother and he sees me like nothing more then a younger sister." Janet assured Jack's wife, "That is the way it's always been, trust me. And if you and Jack love each other you must be aware of his feelings and sure of his love for you. Now if you excuse me I have a bus to catch."

"Hope he wasn't much trouble." Janet said to her neighbor, "and again thank you for babysitting.' She was lucky enough to have found a tenant in her building who had a child attending the same school as little Jack. They were a grade apart but seem to get along very well. "Did you miss me honey?" She asked kissing her small boy. He nodded his head. "How was work?" He asked. "Great." She said weighing life's surprise of finding Jack verses the incident with Vicky. After Janet helped her son with the small homework assignment his teacher had issued they had dinner. It was time for bed and Janet couldn't be any happier. She was exhausted. "…and they lived happily ever after." She said as she finished the small bedtime story. She watched Jack snuggled into a cozy dream. She smiled with joy as she caressed his little boy's face and kissed him goodnight. "I love you." She whispered. After brushing her teeth Janet made her way into her oversize lonely bed. She started flipping through channels hoping one would catch her interest. No good luck for everything reminded her of Jack and Vicky. She hated the idea of having to start her job search process again. It had taken her a while to finally get employed and she had to let it go but she didn't regret it as much as having to let Jack go once again…. Flashback Janet closed her eyes as she remembered the day of her wedding to Philip, her heart started beating a thousand miles an hour as the preacher asked her the million dollar question, when she heard Jack's voice. She slowly walked outside with him, hand in hand. It was a norm they had grown used to ever since their silly roommate Chrissy used to share the apartment with them. With hope in her heart she watched Jack let her go. Even though she had agreed to marrying Philip her heart belonged to her roommate Jack. When she finally thought he would take her away and love her for an eternity he just made things worst. She had accepted the fact that he could never be hers but when he interrupted the wedding she actually thought she had a chance for true love. After his unneeded interruption he asked to kiss her and wrapped around his arms she wished he would do nothing more then to take her away far away from that little apartment, from the wedding, from everyone. She wanted the world to disappear and it just be the two of them. But it was never meant to be she thought returning back to the small living room with tears on her lovely eyes as she closed the door behind her. Not losing faith she turn back once more waiting for Jack to come in through the door and stop the ceremony but it was useless, who was she kidding. After she finally accepted the fact that she could spend the rest of her life crying over someone she would never have, trying to make something that wasn't there work out she said 'I do' . 'I do', she though accepting the fact that she would have to settle for someone else who loved her even if she didn't deserve that wonderful feeling because she await someone else's heart. End of Flashback Janet could still taste that earth-shattering kiss every time she remembered that painful day. And as she savored Jack's soft lips she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack arrived fifteen minutes before noon as expected the flower shop was swamped with customers. He walked in with a smile which just grew bigger as he spotted Janet. She was wearing a lovely pink dress that hugged her body in just the right places. "Morning Mr. Tripper." Jason greeted him.

"Good morning Jason. Looks like business is doing great."

"Terrific."

"Super. Hopefully that means our next investment will hopefully bring in successful revenues." Jack said laughing as he winked at his store manager.

"Mr. Tripper, Janet is busy with a customer and since everyone else seems to be taken care of, do you think we could have a moment alone in my office?"

"Why of course." Jack said as he finally caught Janet's attention. Both friends smile at each other as she continued to help the elderly customer.

Jack followed Jason into his office. "What is the matter?" Jack asked as he saw the concern on his friend's face.

"Well I really don't know how to start but," he cleared his throat. "Mrs. Tripper was here yesterday afternoon."

"Damn." Jack cursed softly; Jason didn't even have to continue Jack knew the reason why his wife had come back to the flower shop.

"To our disadvantage, Janet thinks she may need to start looking for a new job."

"What?" He asked upset as she stood up. "No, I won't let her," he spoke firmly as he place his hands inside his pant's pockets.

"Jack. I would really hate for her to leave us. It took us a while to find someone with such an experience and after just one day it was obvious she was perfect for the job and we can not afford to have her leave. You must talk to Vicky."

"I am …I definitely am she won't ruin it this time. I won't let Janet get away. Not this time."

There was a moment of silence as Jack started pacing the room. He took in a deep breath before he turned around, "Jack even though I do not know how far you and Janet go back I know that she definitely makes you happy. It's easy to see. And I am obviously not the only one to pick up on that. Vicky won't stop until she is gone, you and I know that. And Janet looks like a very determine woman."

"Boy is she."

"She said she made up her mind about a new job but I am hoping you will get a chance to talk to her about this today. Hopefully she will bring it up if not I don't care if she tags me as the 'tattle teller'. Please talk to her."

"I will." Jack said as the gentlemen heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jason ordered.

Janet opened the door and smiled at the men looking at her. "I just wanted to let you know I am ready when you are."

"Great." Jack answered. "Let's go."

"You two have fun." The store manger said as the trio made their way out the nice furnished office.

"We will." Jack answered for both himself and Janet as he took her hand in his and they made their way out the door.

Janet loved her new job and enjoyed being around her new customers but there is nothing else in the world she would rather be doing right now then spending time with Jack, "So how do you like the job?" Jack asked while they stopped at a red light.

"I'm enjoying it very much. I was ready to get back to my usual routine." She said smiling at the same time she turned to look at him.

"I'm glad." He said in a content tone as he patted her hand. She slowly turned back to look outside her window. He noticed the concern in her face, after all these years it was still so easy to read her emotions. "Then what is bothering you?" He asked as he turned the corner.

She smiled again, "Nothing. I just find it so unbelievably wonderful that we are together again." She paused and thought of what she had just said, "I mean …."

"I know what you meant to say. But are you sure that is all that is on your mind; you seem kind of far away. Like you are lost in distant thoughts."

"I'm fine, Jack. Promise." Janet answered when he pulled up to the restaurants valet parking.

The couple was immediately taken to a small table for two outside the restaurants patio. "It's a beautiful day to eat outside." Jack said as the waiter pulled Janet's chair out for her.

"It really is." She echoed is words.

"This sky reminds me the many times we would go to the beach. Remember those days?"

"Like it was just yesterday."

The host informed them that their waiter would be with them in a moment. "You look lovely today." Jack praised his old roommate as he took her hand in his and softly caressed it.

Janet blushed and thanked Jack for his nice words just before the waiter came to ask what they would like to drink and handed them their menus. Once they let the young man know what they wanted to drink and ordered their food Jack turned to Janet who smiled at him tenderly.

"Janet, I know Vicky was at the shop yesterday." He informed her.

"How do you know?" 

"Jason told me." She opened her mouth softly as to protest but he interrupted her. "I know that probably upsets you but he is concern about you leaving and I am the owner I need to be up to date with these kinds of things. Jason has not stopped raving about how great of an employee you have turned out to be." He chuckled a bit, "Of course I already knew that."

"You don't understand Jack. I know that if I stay it will be a problem for your marriage and I couldn't live with something like that in my conscience."

"The problem is my marriage. Vicky and I have had problems for years now. Since the beginning it was a mistake to ask her to be my wife. It was a mistake to think I could make it work. Janet please." He begged as their eyes met. "Don't leave me again."

"Your drinks." The blonde waiter spoke as he placed their beverages on the table. Your meals should be out soon.

Jack's words made Janet heart melt as he pleaded her to stay but he was a married man now. She had her chance just like Vicky reminded her yesterday. And no matter how bad their marriage may be they were still together and under God's words united till death do them apart.

"Please don't make any immediate decisions. Vicky is just like that. She knows our marriage is over and for some reason thinks every woman that crosses my path is the reason why we are so drawn apart from each other. You and I are friends and she knows we go back a long time. We were best friends and never anything else. And for some crazy reason that still bothers her."

"She is you wife it's suppose to bother her. You and her are still marry and nothing changes that." She said staring at the table cloth with disappointment.

"Yes it does. It does because I love you Janet."

"Good morning Mrs. Tripper." Jason greeted her as she came in with wondering eyes.

"Hi Jason. Is my husband here?" She asked looking around the large room.

Jason crossed his arms across his chest, "No. I have not seen Mr. Tripper since yesterday afternoon. He hasn't been around here at all today."

"What about Janet. Where is she?"

"She's at lunch."

"In the back?"

"No. She went out for lunch."

Vicky kept looking around as she bitted her lower lip. She seemed lost in thought. "Well if he comes by tell him I need to talk to him. He can page me I will probably be home."

"Yes ma'm."

"By the way you might want to do more then just stand there." She said as she ran her index finger through the counter. "It's filthy in here."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind." Jason responded as he opened the door for her to walk out.

At Jack's sincere yet passionate words Janet instantly turned to look at him with a surprised look. "You love me?" She questioned him, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah. You are like a younger sister to me and I love you just like one. I've always have. When we lived in Santa Monica you and the rest of the girls were always my first priority." He said stumbling threw the words.

"Promise me you will just think about staying please." He asked once again.

Janet took in a deep breath and looked around. '_Just like eight years ago he loves me just like a sister. Just as a friend_.' She thought to herself sadly. '_There is no reason for Vicky to be upset, nothing could ever happen between the two of us. Plus their marriage is already on the rocks and if something were to happen between us it wouldn't be my fault._' She tried to force herself into believing. '_Most important I have to think about little Jack. He's moved around from school to school three times already, you need the job. Your son should be the only priority in your life right now_.' She reminded herself.

"I'll think about it." She answered him removing her hand from his. "But I can't make any promises." She warned him.

"That's all I ask." He smiled the biggest smiled which made Janet heart skip a beat. It's amazing how he still gets to her. Just one look from his baby blue eyes made her weak in the knees.

Their food was brought to their table shortly after. Jack had ordered a salmon filet while Janet decided to get their chicken special. "So what are your plans after work?" Jack asked hoping there could be a chance of them doing something later on.

She though for a moment, "Just my usual, I will go pick up my son from scho…"

Jack almost choked on his food, "Your son." He asked between coughs.

She nodded her head laughing, "Yup. I have the most adorable little boy you have ever seen."

"Wow, who would have thought my little Janet a mother. You were always great with kids." Jack complimented her.

"Thank you Jack."

"What's his name?" Jack asked, as he took a sip of his drink. "What am I asking; of course I bet he has his father's name."

"Well, part of it is." She answered him overjoyed to see Jack so excited about her son, "his full name is Philip Jack Dawson. But he just goes by Jack."

Jack froze for a moment, '_She named her son after me that has to mean something_.' He placed his glass down and stared into Janet's almond brown eyes, "May I ask why you named him after me?"

"Well," she paused, "because you have always meant so much to me and…oh I don't know it just seem to go well with Philip's name."

He reached over and took her hand in his once again. "You too have also meant so much to me, Janet. More then you'll ever know."

"Thanks Jack."

For the rest of the time Jack and Janet talked about her son and the joy that he has brought to her life. Jack excited about the fact that his old roommate was now a mother began planning different activities he could do with the child. Deep down he always wanted to have a kid of his own. It was his biggest dream, but Vicky had always refused the idea. Maybe if they would have had children things might have been different between them.

"So do you think we could do something tonight?" Jack asked as they reached the flower shop. "I'm eager to meet your son." He said as he clapped his hands together.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." She reminded him.

"Janet please, I told you Vicky has her life and I have my own. We are only together because we live together. Come on." He said giving her a sad puppy face knowing she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Alright." Janet agreed with a smile.

"Great." He said leaning over to kiss her rosy cheek. "How about a movie?"

"That sounds perfect. There is a movie theater by the house."

"Will seven o' clock be okay?" He asked as they made their way towards the entrance of the flower shop.

"Seven is great, it will give me enough time to help Jack with his homework and make us something for dinner."

Jack took Janet's hand in his as they reached the door to the shop, "Thanks again for accepting my lunch invitation."

"My pleasure. It gave us sometime to catch up." She winked.

"See you tonight." Jack said before calling out her name again.

"Yes?"

"Enjoy your afternoon." He said as he leaned in to kiss her lips but Janet quickly turned her face causing him to kiss her cheek.

After dinner Janet told her son to get ready because they were going to go out. "We are going to see a movie"

"A movie!" the little boy exclaimed, "Yay." He screamed as he ran down the hall his arms opened wide as he came back into the kitchen to hug his mommy.

Janet laughed at her boy's excitement. She put the dishes in the dishwasher as she picked up her little man and carried him to the couch. She figured it was a good time to let him know that they wouldn't be going alone, that Jack would be coming with them. "His name is Jack just like you," she said helping him tie his shoes, "he is an old friend of mine."

The little boy just smiled he was so happy about going that he wasn't really listening to what his mother was telling him.

Precisely at seven Jack was at the door. Janet had changed into some comfortable jeans and a purple sweater. She took in a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one more time before she opened the door.

"Hi." She greeted her friend. Jack was wearing kaki shorts with a nice yellow polo shirt. Janet stood at the door studying him; he was so handsome she thought as he smiled at her. "Hope you didn't have trouble finding the house."

"No not at all. You are great with directions."

"Well we are ready. Come on in. I am going to go get my purse and let Jack know you are here."

"Take your time." He said as he came into the small two-bedroom home.

Jack watched Janet disappear into the hall as he took a sit in the living room. The house seemed extremely small but then again he was used to his enormous home. It was nicely decorate and had a welcoming touch to it. It reminded him of a home you would see in some family movie.

"We'll be right there Jack." He heard Janet shout from one of the bedrooms.

"Don't worry honey I've made myself at home." Jack spoke as a picture of Janet and her son caught his eye. He was adorable no doubt. He had most of Janet's good looks but it was obvious Philip was the father. The next picture that drew Jack's attention was the one of Janet and Philip on their wedding day. He took it in his hand and observed the couple. Their smiles, the light on their eyes and the way they held each other. They were obviously happy, '_You made the right decision Jack. He made her happy and that is what you wanted_.' He told himself.

"Okay. We are ready to go." Janet scared Jack as she came into the living room with her son by her side.

He quickly placed the picture back to its original place, "Sorry I was just looking."

"That's okay." She said softly walking towards him. "Jack I'll like you to meet my son."

"Hey there cowboy." Jack said as he kneeled down to be at an almost eye level with the little boy.

The child looked up at his mother with a questionable look on his cute face. "It's okay Jack. He is mommy's friend."

"Hello." The little boy answered. "My name is Jack too."

"Well then I guess that makes me Jack one." Jack joked with the child as he stood up straight.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Janet teased him as she made her way towards the door.

"No, you know that is my best asset." He said placing his forehead against hers while he leaned in to kiss her nose.

"You are hopeless, come on lets go before we miss the movie."

After they purchase their tickets both Jacks made their way towards the food court while Janet went to the lady's room.

"Do you want popcorn or candy?"

"Popcorn." He little boy replied with a grin on his face as he watch the popcorn pop.

"Great choice champ." Jack smiled at the small child next to him. Oh how he wished he had a child of his own. He had always dreamed of having all girls and being the most jealous father there was. "Do you want juice or soda pop to drink?"

"Mom only lets me drink juice or water." He answered.

"Okay well let's not make mommy mad." He said ordering a small apple juice for him.

He handed Jack his juice and small bag of popcorn as they waited for Janet to come back. He ordered a small diet soda for him and one for Janet as well as a large bowl of popcorn for them to share.

"So how old are you buddy?"

"Five and a half."

"Wow you are almost a grown man." Jack said as he saw Janet coming towards them.

"Jack." He heard a familiar voice from behind as both him and the little boy turned around. "I knew that was you."

"Chad, buddy long time no see. How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Good. I am doing well. In for a week then back to Hawaii again."

"Aww, what a pain that must be?" They both laughed, "So did your project go threw?"

"Yes we start building in two weeks that is why I am going to Hawaii, to keep a close eye on the business."

"Good, that is always important." He congratulated him as he saw Jack wave at his mom.

"I didn't know you had a son?"

"Oh, he's not-" Jack tried to inform him as Janet stood next to him.

"And this must be Mrs. Tripper; finally it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Chad Whiteman. Jack's friend from Hawaii." He said shaking Janet's hand. "Jack you old dog, you never mention how lovely your wife was." He said letting go of her hand.

She smiled at Chad as she turned from one man to the other her cheeks turning scarlet red. "Actually this is not my son and this is not my wife either."

"Janet, this is Chad. Chad, Janet Dawson an old friend of mine and her son Jack."

The man looked confused as he smiled and apologized, "Sorry, I'm really sorry I just thought…forget it. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dawson."

"Like wise."

"Well Chad if you'll excuse us."

"Oh yes of course, go ahead. It was nice seeing you Jack. Call me next time you are in Hawaii." He said shaking his hand.

"I will."

"Again, a pleasure meeting you." He said taking Janet's hand in his. "Hope you enjoy your movie."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and wished him luck on his trip back home.

The trio found a good spot to sit near the middle of the theater. Janet sat between her friend and her son. Through out the movie the young boy caught his mother and her friend stealing glances which distracted him from the movie. Philip left Janet soon after they found out she was pregnant so he was not used to sharing his mom with anyone else.

Half way threw the movie Jack fell asleep, "He is not used to staying up this late." Janet informed her friend. "Sorry we had to leave the show early."

"It's okay Janet. I wanted to spend time with you and your son, not watch a movie." He said when she opened the door to let Jack in. He carried the brown eye boy into his room. "He looks so peaceful." Jack said observing him. "Do you mind if I kiss him good night?"

"Of course not." Janet answered surprised at Jack's question.

Jack gave the small child a kiss on the forehead afterwards Janet placed his racecar blanket on top of his tiny body before she kissed him good night. "Nite honey." She said running her hand threw his hair.

The two adults made their way towards the living room, "Well I guess I better go now. It's getting late." Jack said in a sorrow voice, not wanting to leave.

"I guess." Janet answered. "Unless you want to have a cup of coffee before you leave." She asked eagerly for him to accept.

"If you want me to spend the night just ask me," he joked placing his hand around her shoulder, "I promise you won't regret it."

Janet pushed him away softly. "You never will change, will you Jack?" She laughed.

"Would you want me to?" He asked in a semi serious voice.

She thought about it for a moment, and no, she wouldn't change a hair on his head. She shook her head, "No. For some strange reason I like you just the way you are."

Jack smiled proudly as he followed his friend to the kitchen. "I hope you had a good time."

"We did. Only God knows how long it's been since we have gone out." Janet said deep into thought.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well being a single mom is hard and when you live on a budget its not easy finding fun things to do without any money to do them with."

"I don't mean to be personal but does Philip not help out with Jack, I mean he is his son too."

"Philip does help out. Actually if it weren't for him I don't know where I would be."

"I don't understand. I thought you two were divorce."

"We are but when we divorced he left almost everything to me, expect for the gallery. I kept the house and the car I drove, furniture, jewelry, everything. I have to admit I was very lucky to have a husband like him. With such a kind heart. He always said he wanted me to be able to live without a job until Jack was in school. And if I ever needed anything he always reminded me he was just a phone call away."

"So what happened to all that?" Jack asked while she poured his coffee into a small mug.

"I sold it. All of it."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't just call him and ask for money whenever I felt like I needed something. By selling most of those assets I was able to live comfortably while I raised my son without having to worry about money, until now. He did what no other man would have done; he gave me almost all that he had because he loved me and his son."

"What? He loved you and left you with a son?" Jack asked. "If Vicky and I would have family I doubt I would be able to leave her the way he left you. He didn't deserve you or your son."

"He loved me Jack. All he wanted was for me to be happy. But if you don't mind I rather not talk about that."

He saw the sorrow in her eyes as she spoke he pervious words, "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said wiping a tear from her eye. "I just don't understand but I know you will open up when you are ready to. And I will be here to listen." He reminded her.

"Thanks Jack." She patted his hand and smiled.

"So you think things would be different if you and Vicky had a child?"

He sat his cup down and took in a deep breath. "I don't know how much different but yes I think I would be different. I've always picture my self as a father to three girls." He laughed. "But Vicky has never liked children. She thinks they are a waste of time. My father in law always told me to be patient and that she would change her mind, he too wanted lots of grandchildren."

"Well, don't give up Jack. Maybe some day life will grant you your wish. I can certainly see you as a father and am sure you will be a great one too."

"That's what I've miss about you all these years. The way you always find the best in me." Jack said as he lifted his hand to caress her.

"Well it's getting late," Janet reminded him when she looked at the clock on her wall.

"You're right, I better get going. I'll see you in the flower shop tomorrow."

She nodded her head as they made their way towards the door. "Thank you for taking us out. I had a wonderful time and am sure Jack did too."

"Thank you for letting me take you out." He said placing his finger on her nose. "I really enjoyed meeting your son.

There was an awkward moment of silence as both adults stood outside the door.

"Be careful going home."

"I will."

Another silent moment.

"Well, sweet dreams." Jack smiled.

"Sweet dreams." She said turning around as he took a step down the set of steps.

"Janet." Jack called out running back up the steps to the door, "Good night." He said just above a whisper as he pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

His lips caught her by surprise as she stood there, her body stiff, unable to move for a second or two. His eyes were closed as she looked up at him. His lips searching the rhythm in her hip as she slowly surrender into the kiss and her body slowly began to relax in his arms. He pulled her closer as he rested his left hand on her face. Slowly their lips dance in a slow yet romantic union.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks had gone by since Jack and Janet went to the movies. Two weeks since that kiss that keeps coming back to hunt both. Janet had not talked to Jack since, he would come by the flower shop but she would try to avoid him and would go to the back or upstairs to help out. She love being around him but she needed to be away from. He was a married man and even though he had not said anything to hint a romantic relationship between them Janet didn't want to take a chance at her heart breaking one more time. He may not be feeling anything but deep down Janet could feel those old emotions coming to life again.

It was hard to concentrate knowing he was downstairs or in Jason's office sometimes. She so badly wanted to go in and talk to him, laugh at his silly jokes, smile at her reflection on Jack's azure eyes. And most of all feel the sense of excitement building up as he approached her with a hug or kiss.

Before leaving the flower shop that afternoon, Jack looked up, wondering why Janet had not said anything but a simple hello and goodbye when he came into the shop. Afraid she was upset at him for the kiss he so bravely build up the courage to give her he made his way up the steps. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss or their different attitudes after they pulled away. Jack simply smiled and said goodnight.

As Jack made his way upstairs, Janet could feel him coming up and instantly her mind went blank, she lost track of what she was doing but tried to play it cool. She had not changed a bit, always trying to be strong. She quickly picked up the roses she was working on and placed them on the table across from her. "Isn't it about time you go home?" Jack asked Janet as he gave her an affectionate smile.

"Almost, I just have to get this-"

"You've been here since early this morning Janet. Jason told me you even arrived before he did." Jack said taking the flowers and helping her place them on top of the other silver table.

"I know…I just want to make sure everything is running swell." Janet said finally turning to face him.

Jack smiled once again as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "All this will still be here tomorrow, Janet. Please I don't want you to stress out about work. If you need more help let Jason know we can hire someone else."

Janet returned the smile as she slowly walked away from him. It was so hard to focus having him this close to her. "I am almost leaving." Janet said turning to get her keys.

He saw her walk down the stairs with a disappointed look on his face. 'Why was she running away from him', he kept asking himself. "I called you last night."

Janet stopped and turned to look up at Jack, "I even left a message on your machine," he continued as he leaned on the rail.

"Oh," she tried to think of something fast. "My machine has been broken for weeks. I'm sorry I had no idea you had called." She lied trying to continue her progress.

He quickly rushed down the steps trying to catch up, "All this time I though you just didn't want to talk to me." Jack said as he chucked.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"Well, after that kiss ….I don't know. I just though you were upset." He said scratching his neck.

"You've done worst things and I've always spoken to you afterwards."

"You're right." He recalled previous times when he would get in trouble or cross the line with Janet. But they always somehow ended laughing about the situation.

"Well, Jack I think its time for me to go. I have to get things ready for Philip's visit this weekend."

"Philip's visit?"

"Yes, each month he comes to pick up Jack and take him to his place. He should be here tomorrow and I still haven't packed anything for Jack's stay at his dad's."

"Well, I am done here; if you want I can take you home." Jack offered.

"No."

His smile faded at Janet's sharp answer.

"I mean, no that is okay. I bet Vicky is expecting you home after a long day like today. Besides it's not that far. Plus I …."

"Its okay, Janet if you rather I not drive you just says it." Jack felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm sorry honey; I just don't want you to go out of your way. But if you insist, I'll love for you to take me home." Janet said caressing his handsome face.

"Let me go get my coat," He said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Janet smiled as she saw Jack eagerly walking into the office; it has been so hard staying away from him the last couple of weeks. She missed his smile, his azure gaze, his wonderful touch and his soft lips. Janet took in a deep breath as she turned around to find Vicky walking towards the front entrance.

She closed her eyes for a split second, took in a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi Vicky," she greeted Jack's wife.

"Hello Janet, is my husband here?" She asked knowing the answer to her own question.

"No. Actually Jack was here earlier but he's not anymore." Jack heard his best friend tell his wife.

"Don't play stupid with me I know he is here. His car is packed out front." She responded upset.

"Well, that is because he and Jason went out for dinner to discuss plans for the coming month."

"Then what were you doing standing there as if you were waiting for someone. Why are you here so late?"

"I was just checking looking around making sure I hadn't miss anything before I closed."

"You better not be lying to Janet."

"Why would I lie? And now if you excuse me, I have to go set the alarm and call it a night. My son is waiting for me."

Vicky looked around the flower shop, turned on her heels and left the flower shop.

Soon after Mrs. Tripper left Jack and Janet followed. They walked out of the flower shop hand in hand as they made their way to his vehicle. Jack was happy Janet had lie to his wife and told her he wasn't there. He wanted to spend some time with her even if it was only twenty minutes. And he was hoping Janet wanted the same. Why else would she have lie?

"So you see Philip every month huh?" Jack couldn't help but asking. But even more obvious was his tone of voice, it bother him to know that on top of everything Janet and Philip maintain such a good relationship.

"Yes. He comes and takes little Jack to his place the last weekend of the month."

There was a long and uncomfortable moment between the two passengers.

"Can I ask you something?"

Uncertain if this was the right choice or not she welcomed Jack's question, "Why did you tell Vicky I wasn't there?"

Janet's eyes widen as she scramble for a good enough reason. "Well…I just didn't feel like walking to the bus stop and waiting an extra 15 minutes to get home."

"Oh." Jack nodded his head.

"Plus I just wanted to spend some time with you." Janet added with a timid voice.

Score! Jack drew a big smile on his face as she spoke her last words.

Even though Jack was trying his hardest to make the trip last as long as possible, they arrived at Janet house within the normal fifteen twenty minute time period. He was hoping she would ask him in and she was dying to. It took all her strength to wish him a good night before she made her way towards her front door.

"Janet." Jack called out making his way up the steps. He placed his palms on Janet's shoulders as his body was just inches from hers. "I was wondering if maybe you and I can do something together. Just you and me, while junior stays with his dad?" Jack asked with a nervous pledging smile.

Janet's expression changed in a second. "Well I had made some plans with someone else." She lied once again.

"I understand." Jack tried to compose himself as he cleared his throat. "I totally understand. Maybe some other night. Good night Janet." Jack said leaning into her rosy lips.

"Jack." She called out after he teased her lips with just one single peck.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you would have wanted us to do something."

"Don't worry about it honey. You take care. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Jr. I say hello."

Jack watched as Janet entered her house. With a disappointed attitude he made his way towards his Mercedes and just watched the shadows in the window as he wonder if she and Philip were doing something tomorrow night before he took their son back to his place.

From the inside Janet could still see his car parked on the street threw the small opening of the blinds. "Come on Jack lets go get things ready for when you daddy comes to pick you up tomorrow." Janet said as she turned off the lights to the living room and made her way into her son's room.

The next day seem to go by pretty fast. It was almost noon when after a long day of going over their relationship and how it once again was beginning to evolve into a deeper feeling Janet decided to take Jack up on his invitation. So during her lunch hour she called his office. She lost him once because of her insecurities and was not going to make the same mistake again.

Deep down she knew that old flame was still burning. It always had, she just hasn't realized it. She was tired of playing stupid teen games she's an older woman now and if she had made the mistake of loosing him before to her pre-teen crush insecurities she wasn't about to play that same game once again. She loved Jack and wanted nothing more then to be around him and with him. It was time she started worry about herself first.

"Thank you for calling Jack's Bistro, the best restaurant in town how may I help you." She heard Jack's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Great introduction, Jack." She giggled.

"Janet." He recognized her soft voice and sweet laughter. "Is there something wrong at the flower shop? Is there something wrong with Jr.?" He asked when he heard the answer to his first question. "Then how many I help you." He said relief.

"Well," Janet bite her lower lip as she worked up all her courage to ask him about to night. "I was wondering if you invitation was still standing for tonight?" She took in a deep breath and then let it out.

"Well Mrs. Dawson," he said fixing his tie. "I am terribly sorry but I a date with a beautiful lady tonight." He simile width.

He heart fell so low she could almost feel it hit the floor, "Uh, oh, well I ….hope you have a wonderful time." Janet said in a sorrow voice as she was about to hang up the phone. All that time she had spend thinking of what to say to him, thinking of him and wondering even almost betting her life on it that he may have other feelings for her all for nothing. How easily he changes his mind and plans.

"Janet hold on don't hang up." Jack called out as he stood up almost as if she was standing in front of him. "Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"I was just kidding," he tried to assure her. "I was talking about you. I was still going to go over and see you before you left with your friend. Or at least I was hoping to." Jack said taking a sit again.

She smiled her stomach doing back flips with joy.

"Well, do you still want to come over tonight? All night." She added.

"So does that mean we will get to sleep together?" Jack joked.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She loved his humor even if she always pretended not to. "Come on Jack, you know what I mean. If you still want us to do something I would love for us too."

"What happened to your plans?"

"They can wait. There is nothing else I'll rather be doing then spending a Friday night with you." She smiled at the phone, "Just like old times."

"Yup, just like old times." He spoke taking in a deep breath as he remembered many times they would stay at home just the two of them and watch old TV movies.

"Great, so I will see you tonight about 7:30?"

"Well would you rather me pick you up from work?" Janet was hoping he wouldn't be there for when Philip came to pick up little Jack, but anytime with him was a blessing to her. "That sounds perfect." She informed him, after all Philip wanted her to find Jack and be happy. That is why they split up I the first place.

"Ready." Janet said as she turned off the lights to the building.

"I am so glad you changed your mind." Jack said as he took her hand in his. "We are going to have fun tonight."

"I know I can't wait." Janet said grabbing her purse.

"Well," Jack had her trapped between his body and the wall, his strong arms around her, "There are so many other ways to have fun." They both laughed at Jack's double meaning words.

She pushed him away from her as they made their way home.

When Philip rang the door bell Jack was putting a large pizza into the oven. "I'll get it." Janet informed her two men.

Philip stood in the door way with a big smile on his face. His hair now showing some signs of him ageing as some whites stood out. Janet smiled back as she welcomed her ex-husband into her home. "Come on in," She said leaning over to kiss his right cheek, "Our son is waiting for you."

"Thank you honey." He said admiring her beautiful smile and the way her eyes sparkled in a different way tonight.

"Jack baby look who's here." Janet called out as they walked into the living room.

To her surprise both Jacks came out of different rooms and into the living room. Jack smiled at Philip as he just stood there staring blankly at Jack. After a few seconds he forced a smile on his face, and shook his hand.

Janet more scared then ever stood between the two most important men in her life. "Philip you remember Jack don't you." She tried to play it off.

"Of course," he looked at Janet and smile sadly, "I will never forget Jack."

"Daddy."

"Hey there cowboy. Are you ready to have some fun with your old man this weekend?" Philip asked lifting up his son.

The little boy nodded his head as he hugged his father. "His things are in my room. Jack honey you want to help mommy take your things out to your dad's car?"

Philip placed his son down so that he could go help Janet bring his things out. Leaving Jack and Mr. Dawson all alone.

After the two men asked each other how they been, there was a long and deadly silent. "You take care of her, Jack." Philip said looking him straight in the eye. "I know she still loves you and even thought it kills me to know that, I want nothing more then happiness in her life, because she and my son are the most amazing thing in my life. And although she isn't mine anymore I will fight for her like the day we said 'I do'. Love her and care for her, she deserves it."

"Okay daddy, we are ready." Janet said coming out of her room before Jack had a chance to reply to Philip's advice.

"Say bye to mommy and her friend."

The little boy kissed Janet goodbye and shook Jack's hand. "We should be back Sunday night, just like always. You two have a good time."

Janet turned to Jack and then back to Philip. "You two, be careful."

She walked them to the door as Jack headed back to the kitchen to check on the pizza. "I'm glad you took my advice." Philip said to Janet as she opened the door.

"It's not what you think."

"What I think doesn't matter anymore Janet. It's your life and I want only what makes you happy, after all isn't that what love is all about?"

Janet felt her heartbreak at her ex-husbands sweet words, "Thank you Philip, thank you for everything. You will always hold a deep and big part in my heart. But I don't want you to get the wrong idea of him and me. There is nothing going on between us. Things are just like they were almost 8 years ago."

"Don't let him get away this time Janet. I let you free because I know how you truly feel about him, Janet. Don't make me regret my decision. Just remember if anything I will always be here for you, always."

"Thanks Philip." Janet kissed his lips with a small peek before kissing her little cowboy goodbye. "Take care, love you both."

From the inside Jack watched as his friend waved goodbye to the black SUV. "So have you decided what to watch?" Jack said after he cute the delicious looking pizza.

"I think we should both pick, after all we are both watching the movie not just me." Janet said.

"Well let me finish this and I'll be there."

"In that case let me go change into something more comfortable and I'll be back."

Jack swallowed hard as he could only imagine what tonight may lead to.

Even though he had imagined more then what that night lead to, Jack didn't regret a single second. For after Janet had come back both friends picked out a move and sat on the oversized leather couch watching TV; both of them covered under a white fleece blanket. Jack had his arm wrapped around Janet as she snuggled into his warm and muscular body. Her head rested against his shoulder and from time to time he would rest his on top of her. The smell of her hair made him pull her closer if possible as she simply adjusted to the new position without any hesitation. Their hands locked like they never wanted to let go of each other. Silently they watched the movie as Jack would sometimes catch Janet staring up at him, he would wink at her as he smiled and kiss her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Janet smiled as she poured herself a hot cup of coffee, remembering Jack's visit last night. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Just before he had to leave Jack informed her he had a gift for her, she shook her head remembering his silly behavior as she took a sit to enjoy her warm drink.

**Flashback**

"A gift?" She laughed wondering what he was up to. "But it's not Christmas, or my birthday or-" She replied laughing as she sat on her couch.

"I know silly," he said planting a small kiss on her nose, "Promise me you will open this door if I walk out."

"Promise." She giggled as she watched her best friend make his way towards his car.

He hurried back with a gift bag, she took out its content and to her surprise Jack had gotten her an answering machine. Laughing uncontrollably she asked why in the world he got her an answering machine.

"Well you mention yesterday that yours was broken so I got you a new one. That way I will know for sure if you are trying to avoid me or not."

"You really are something else." She said trying to take the equipment out of the box.

"Plus this way every time I am missing you I can always call and know I will get to hear you sweet voice. And you in return will know just how much I think of you throughout the day." He said seriously with a smile that made Janet's heart skip a beat.

"Well," she tried to play it cool, "let's replace that old one."

"Wow, this one actually has a phone build in. How neat." She admired the new technology.

"Next thing you know they will have them with alarm clocks." Jack joked.

When they finished installing the new phone Jack asked Janet to record something, "Well what should I say?"

"How about…" he though for a second. "You've reached Janet Dawson, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone but I am having my way with the sexiest man alive, Jack Tripper so if you would leave a message-"

"Stop!" She pushed him down on the love-seat. "Come on be serious, what should I say that will make it interesting but not long."

"Whatever you want, just as long as you use your sweet and bubbly voice. That way whenever I am feeling down, I know I can call you and you will pick my spirit up just like you have done so many times before."

"That's what I am here for."

Janet finally recorded something she was pleased with after her fourth try but just before she started to practice she noticed there was a message already on the machine. "How strange? Do you think it's been used before and then returned?"

"I don't know why don't we see what the message says." Jack suggested standing next to her.

Janet pressed her index finger against the play button and waited for the pre-recorded message to play. "Morning, sunshine," Jack-on-the-machine began in the way that only he could, the way that never failed to make her weak inside, the way that made her desperately want him to kiss her so long that she forgot to breathe. "I just wanted to wish you a great day and remind you just how much I love you. And I can't wait to see your lovely smile today, make it a great one. Love you, Jack."

Janet stopped the messaged and for a few seconds kept her eyes on the machine. As Jack's voice repeated in her mind. She felt her eyes beginning to water. Finally she turned to the man in front of her. Smiling they both spoke nothing but said everything all with one glance. "You can play it every morning." Jack chuckled.

"I will." Janet responded as she moved closer to him. "Thanks for thinking of me."

"I always do," Jack said softly as he placed a strand of hair behind Janet's ear. "You are the first person that comes to mind every morning and the one I fall asleep thinking of."

She searched for true in his baby blue eyes as his hands slither down her shoulders to stop at her waist. She slowly swallowed as the feeling of his muscular body came closer to hers, the fragrance of his cologne made it hard for her to think straight. Hesitating but dying to know she asked if what he said in his message was true.

"Every single word." A small smirk crept across Jack's face. "You have no idea just how much I love you Janet. You've been the only person in my life that I can't seem to forget not even after all these years. You've always been here," he said pointing to his head, "and forever will live here." He placed her hand against his chest. Janet felt the beat of his heart against her hand.

At Jack's ever so seductive words Janet's stomach seem to fill with butterflies. She silently prayed that if this was a dream she would forever sleep. "I don't know whatever took me so long to realize how much I love you but when I finally did it was too late." Jack said stepping away from her and walking around the couch. "I was stupid and let you go, Janet."

Janet made her way towards the oversize sofa in the middle of her small living room. She took a sit and Jack followed. He covered her hands with his as he sat next to her petit body. "Are you referring to my marriage with Philip?"

Jack nodded his head. "I guess it's true what they say, 'You never know what you have till it's gone.' I had always taken you for granted in my mind always thinking you would always be there. That Jack and Janet would be sixty and still live in apartment 201. But when you informed me of your marriage with Philip it just hit me. It drove me crazy to think you would no longer be by my side. At first I though it was just a joke and that you and Philip would just go out and with in months break up but when I saw how serious your relationship grew I became to feel so hopeless. Only God knows when I had started to see you in a different light. Even before Terri moved in with us, I started feeling a different attraction towards you but I had to loose you to realize that what I was feeling for you was love."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Jack chuckled, "What could I have said. It was obvious you were in love and there was no other man in your life but Philip. I could feel it every time you two were together it was sickening."

Giggling Janet lifted her hand to caress his handsome face. Oh how she loved him. "I never thought it bother you, Jack. You always seem so happy for me, I-" she paused her brown eyes clouded with tears, "I though you were happy I was getting marry that you were glad I would be moving away. Never had it crossed my mind you were just pretending."

"It was the hardest thing to do, seeing how another guy out of now where came into our life just to ruined everything. Within months accomplishing everything I always wanted to do when I had eight whole years to let you know how much I loved you. Every hug, every kiss, every touch of his hand on your body made me want to tear him to pieces and let him know you were mine, that I was part of your life way before him."

"You have no idea how much I've prayed to God that I some day I would get to hear those words coming from your lips." Janet said leaning in to kiss his lips. A kiss that he wasted no time to deepen, he poured out his heart into it, deepening it with every moment he had as her hand ran threw his sandy blond hair; while his hands explored her petite body. "I love you Jack." Janet said between kisses. "Always have." She murmured against his ear.

Jack froze, "How come you never said anything either." He complained confused.

"Me say anything?" She looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes, "It would have taken me 15 more years to even begin thinking you ever felt anything for me Jack. Ever since you moved in I knew I had no chance with you. You were always after one girl or another but never ever stopped to just look at what you had in front of you."

"Oh honey," Jack said resting his hand on her left cheek.

"It's true. I just watch as your heart floated from one date to another and you were always so girl crazy. Or if it wasn't another girl …." She paused and took in a deep breath. "You were always chasing after Chrissy or Terri or…"

"That is not true, honey. The only reason I was so playful with our roommates was because you were always so stuck on our stupid rule of never getting involve with each other. And I figured that if I was flirty with them then I could get closer to you without you stopping me. It was the only thing I knew to do. If I kissed Terri or Cindy or Chrissy I knew I could kiss you without you getting suspicious because I was showing no preference."

Janet observed his handsome face. "And all these years ….I feel so foolish."

"You should." He said playing as he placed his lips against her forehead. "Remember our kiss by the stove on your first birthday with me?"

"How could I forget, that was the first time you ever kissed me." She sight. "I think that was the day I finally let my self admit just how much I liked you."

"Well then that was a big day for both because it took all the courage I had to go up to you and kiss you like that." He laughed as he recalled the many times he had practice his entrance.

"Life is so funny and full of surprises." Janet whispered as she inclined her head on Jack's well-built chest. All the time I always though I would always be just Jack's best friend Janet Wood, and all I could do was dream and hope for a day like this."

"You can say that again," He said as he ran his hand threw her soft jet-black hair, "even though I do recall times when I would be 99.99 sure that maybe you did have a thing for me. I could sense it in the way you would look at him."

"Why were we so blind?" Janet shook her head, "Look at all that we have missed out on."

"True, but now all we can do is just make it up." He said as he cupped her face in his hand, "and I know exactly how to start doing that." Jack whispered as his lips came together with hers, like magnets they inched closer and closer until they finally touch lips. Jack softy brushed his soft lips against Janet's rosy lips. When they finally parted she looked up at his handsome face and smile.

"Jane, do you remember at your wedding when I asked you to step out?"

She nodded her head. "My heart was racing hoping you would sweep me off my feet and carry me away and that we would live happily ever after." She recalled.

Jack looked at her with amazement. "I so wanted too, you have no idea. But as we talked I just couldn't help to ignore just how happy you looked, the light in you eyes shinned like never before. And I would rather die then to see you be miserable and I though that Philip brought that joy into your life and all I can do then was just pray that if we were really meant to be life would somehow bring us together again." He informed her with a knot feeling in his throat. "Besides you never hinted anything at that time either."

"How could I? I knew you were so in love with Vicky. There was no room for me or my feelings in you heart." Janet said with tears in her almond eyes. "I wanted that same happiness for you honey. And I figured Philip was my only way to forget you. I did like him a lot when I met him but nothing could compare to the bigger the life feeling I have always felt for you. So I had to be strong and leave you behind because I knew I could never be the girl for you."

Jack chuckled at Janet's words. "Funny, isn't it?"

"What."

"We both gave up the most important feeling in the world for each other's happiness. Or at least what at that time we both though was happiness for the other and for all we knew we were actually never closer to happiness as we were before either Philip or Vicky came along."

They both laughed as she cuddled closer to him. "Janet. Life has given us another chance at happiness and we can't let this one go by, babe. It could be our last chance. And only God knows how much it would hurt to loose you again."

"I know Jack, but things are so different now. I have Jack to think about and you and Vicky are now married. It's not like before where if you were tired of a girl you could just stop answering her phone calls or get Larry to take her out. And I know your marriage is on the rocks but no matter what or how strong our love is you and Vicky are still husband and wife."

"What good does that do if we can't even look each other in the eye?" Jack said pulling away. Unwilling to give her up again because of Vicky. "I love you not her. I will ask her to sign the divorce papers again and again and again until one day she just doesn't have an option but to sign them. Janet please, don't let her ruin it again."

"What about my son. He's only seen you a couple of time at the most and …."

"Don't you think he will realize just how much I love his beautiful? Janet I know that your son comes first and that I must and am willing to love him just as if he were mine own son. Because loving him is like loving you twice. And if in the future we will some day be bless with children of our own, he will never be second in my heart. Promise." Jack said as half of his hand was covered by her dark hair and the other rested on her right cheek, his aqua blue eyes penetrating hers.

And with those last words, Janet let her self go. She loved Jack and after all these years he still loved her back. If they had only known otherwise life would have been much different, but they were getting another chance to love each other and she was ready for anything. Ready for the best and worst of time; because with both of her men by her side she needed nothing else. Jack has been and will be forever the man she was destined to love and her son is the light that will brighten the way through rough times. For all she knew this could be the last chance she would get to love and be love.

**For all we know we may never meet again.  
Before you go, make this moment sweet again.  
We won't say good night until the last minute.  
I'll hold out my hand and my heart will be in it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Morning Nancy." Jack greeted one of his employees as he came into the flower shop with the widest smile ever.

"Good Morning Mr. Tripper." She smiled back. "You seem to be having a good morning."

"The best."

"Jason is in his office arranging a new shipment for this week. He shouldn't be long I can let him know you are here if you like." She offered.

"No that is ok. I am actually looking for Janet." His eyes already searching the shop for her presence.

"She is over by the daisies."

He smiled as he made his way towards Janet but turned back as soon as he remembered the main reason why he was there. "Here Nancy, I'll like you'll to get together the most beautiful twelve dozen roses in the shop and send them to this address."

"I'll be glad to."

"Just…" He hesitated, "They are for Janet. It's a surprise and I would really appreciate it if we keep it a surprise. The address is there and she keeps a hidden key in the flower pot to your left." Jacked informed her not wanting anything to ruined his one month anniversary surprise.

Nancy smiled at the surprise her co-worker was about to get and started on the boss' order as soon as he turned to make his way towards Janet.

"Morning Beautiful." He said as he enfolded his arms around her tiny waist.

Janet jumped at the feel of Jack's hand, "You scared me." She laughed nervously. "I wasn't expecting you here this early." She said turning around to greet Jack with a smile that made him melt.

"Well I woke up early because I had to run some errands, I didn't think I would finish this early either. And since I rather spend my extra time with you then with anyone else I decided it was a perfect time for us to do something." His hands still tight around her petit body.

"Jack." She looked at him seriously, "I have to work and-"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." He said flexing his arms as to show he had the authority to get her off work when ever he pleased.

Janet gave him another serious look, "We've talked about that Jack. I don't want any special treatments as an employee. I am just like ever one else." She said placing her arms parallel to his. She could feel the strength of his muscles; something that made her knees weak and her mind wonder why on earth would she want to stay at work when she could be in his arms somewhere else.

"No you are not, you are the woman I love and that makes you extra especial." He said rubbing his nose against hers. "Don't ever forget that. You are never like the rest." Jack said as he leaned in to kiss his girl. Slowly his hands made their way up her body until he placed them between her hair and cheek. She brought Jack closer as she surrounded his body with her hands while their kiss deepened.

"Good Morning Ja-. Sorry I am so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Jason stood speechless as he walked in on Jack and Janet's kiss." They quickly let go of each other as Janet looked at Jack, to embarrass to look at Mr. Crockett she stared at the floor, "I will leave you two alone."

"No that's okay. I have other things to do. You two go ahead." Janet said as she looked around the flower shop for something she can get busy on. When she spotted some dry flowers she made her way to water them. At a snail's pace she walked away gradually running her finger down Jack's arm and letting go only as their tips touched."

Jack watched as an embarrassed Janet made he way across the shop, a slightly shy smile crossed his handsome face. 'She was so cute' he though as he remembered Jason standing in front of him. "Sorry." Jack apologized as they made their way back into Jason's office.

"Sorry?" He turned to look at his boss. "You don't have to apologized you are the boss remember."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jack asked not liking this employee's tone of voice.

"Nothing Jack. You don't have anything to apologize about." He said shutting the door behind him. "You and Janet are free to show your feelings whenever you please. Just remember that this time you were lucky it was me and not some other employee or even worst your wife."

Jack sat down and took in a deep breath, "I know please don't remind me. That would be the last thing I need now that things are finally going our way."

"Exactly. You know how violent Vicky gets when she thinks of you and other women. I wouldn't want to imagine her anger when she actually finds out this time is for real." There was a silent moment. "Because this time it is for real, right?"

While Jason and Jack were discussing his new relationship with Janet, she was standing by a bed of purple and yellow flowers as she carefully watered and cared for them. She absently poured the water over them as her mind wonder what Jack and her manager were discussing. 'I bet Jason is going to let me go' she though to herself. Since she knew that most places prohibited any type of romantic relationship between employees and mangers, she could only imagine the consequences that getting involved with the store owner would bring.

"Just be careful Jack and whatever you do please don't hurt Janet. I don't think she deserves it." Jason spoke as he stood up.

"Hurt her? How?" Jack wonder as he places his hands inside his pockets. "How could I hurt someone that means so much to me?"

"Well I just mean if you plan to lead her on, take her all the way. You didn't have any real intentions with other girls before and I hope I am right when I assume that you will pressure for the divorce and one day hopefully take Janet as your wife."

"You are my friend. That has been my long time dream. All this means nothing compare to one day being able to call Janet 'my wife'."

"I am happy for you…both." He said as he placed his hand on top of Jack's shoulder, "And if there is anything I can do to help. You know I am here for you. It's great to be able to see some light back in your eyes and I bet I will be able to say the same for Janet. Even though I must say she already has the loveliest eyes I've seen."

"She does." Jack agreed as a visual picture of Janet ran across his mind, "Well there is something you can do for me; I gave Nancy an order of roses to be send to Janet's home today, please be sure that gets done before this afternoon."

"Done."

"And well I was thinking maybe if you think you have enough staffed …would you mind me stealing her for the rest of the day. I just want to spend some more time with her before Jr. gets home."

"Of course. You don't even have to ask."

Jack shook his friends hand and made his way towards the door, "Great. I was afraid you might need her. And if Vicky comes by tell her you haven't seen me all day. And that Janet is at lunch please."

"Don't worry I have you cover. You two have fun." Jason said before Jack closed the door behind him.

"It's set." Jack came up to Janet with an ear to ear smile. "You and I have the whole afternoon to enjoy all to ourselves."

She glanced at him as she placed her flower pot down. "What did I tell-?"

"It's okay Janet." Jason came from behind his friend. "We will be fine. Saturday afternoons are usually not as bad. Go ahead and enjoy your day."

She stared from one man to the other. "Jack had to practically beg me to let you go. You wouldn't want to let him down, you know how hard it takes anyone to convince me to let good help go." He winked while Jack gave her a sad puppy face she just couldn't help to resist.

A smile was instantly drawn on her pretty face, "Okay." She said taking Jack's hand in hers. The happy couple made their way out the door. Jason took in a deep breath and smiled content for his friend and co-worker. He really deserved happiness and he knew Janet was the one person that could satisfy that part of his life.

Jack and Janet drove over to a small restaurant near the beach. They each ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Jack had a chocolate shake while Janet had a cold glass of raspberry lemonade. It was a beautiful sunny September day; such a perfect day to be at the beach. The wind blew gently making their hair dance to its rhythm.

"I'm glad you liked this place." Jack said as he took a bit of his burger.

Giggling Janet wiped some mayonnaise off Jack's lips, "It's very cute." She said looking around. "I'm glad we came here instead of a fancy place in town. It's been a while since I've came to the beach. My son is kind of scare of going in the water."

"Well after we are done we can take a long walk down the beach. Who knows if you're lucky I may wear a Speedo just for you." Jack joked as he placed his hand on hers.

"Won't that be something." She winked enjoying his company.

After they finished their food, Jack and Janet decided to take a walk threw the small shops around the area. Jack softly placed his hand around his friend's small body; she looked up at him and smiled. The gold of his sandy blond hair highlighted the blue in his eyes against the sun. She snuggled next to his body as he tilted his head and kissed her dark hair. "I love you, you know." He whispered.

"I know." She replied enjoying the breeze. "And I love you too Jack. I am forever thankful that life brought us back together. And this time we will hopefully be together forever."

"We will honey. You know what they say love can beat anything. And there is nothing else in this whole world I love more then you." He gently took her hand in his and brought it against his lips. "You, Jack and I will be the happiest family ever."

She watched the people next to them pass them by, "But how will we ever get to be a family when Vicky refuses to sign the divorce papers."

He took in a deep breath and removed his hand from her body. They stopped their progress as he turned completely to look her in the eye. His thumb roamed her soft and rosy cheek. "She will give in Janet. This time I won't take no for an answer. I used to not care much about it before you came back into my life. She had her own life and I had mine. But now it's different. This time I have a bigger battle to win because there is a better reward. You." He leaned in and kissed her soft crimson lips. "I will do whatever it takes."

"Where's my husband at?" Nancy heard a shout from behind the counter. Embarrassed she asked the nice elderly lady she was helping to please excuse her.

"I will be right back."

"Go ahead honey. I think she needs more help then me."

"Don't give me that crap." Vicky shouted out at Jason as she pushed him out of the way and made her way inside his office. "He didn't come home last night and has not been by his office. I can't find him anywhere. He has to be here."

"I am sorry Mrs. Tripper. I've not seen him all day." Jason lied as he ran after her.

She looked around her hand on her hip and the dirtiest look on her face. "You better not be lying to me."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know but you better not." She snapped back. "Where is she at?"

"She?" A questionable tone escaped his voice.

"Janet. Don't play stupid with me Jason. Are they together? I want to see her."

"Janet is out to lunch."

Another dirty look, "Funny, how every time Jack is missing and every time I come by the shop, Janet is out to lunch."

"Well if you want to wait for her. You will see she is not with Jack. We haven't seen him all day long."

"Well I may just do that." She warned walking out of the small room.

"Well you are more then welcome to. You're the boss." He added nervously hoping she would not accept his invitation.

"You're dame right I am the boss and don't ever forget that. Because you know what will happened to you if I ever find out you lied to me."

Tearing up the floor under her shoes she made her way towards the entrance of the shop. 'It's useless for me to stay here. Maybe I should go check his apartment.' She though her hands resting across her chest.

Fifteen minutes had gone by when she started pacing the lobby. "Isn't lunch half an hour?" She asked Mr. Crockett.

"Usually it is but we owed her some over time and I gave her an hour today." He said nervously looking at his watch. Hoping Vicky was getting tired of waiting.

Slowly she made her way towards the windows; she stare threw them like a watch dog

"These are lovely." She heard an employee upstairs admiring the beautiful scarlet roses. "I've never seen such beautiful flowers or so many send out. They must be for a very special person."

"They are. This is Mr. Tripper's order." Vicky's head turned faster then lightning. Her eyes opened wide as her heart started to race with anger.

"Don't tell me he opened another restaurant?"

"No, he didn't." The blonde hair employee laughed, "Besides when he does we spend days making flower arrangements not putting together twelve dozen roses. Actually these are to be sent out to Janet's home."

"Janet? Our Janet?" The older lady looked up with surprise. A smile instantly drawn on her chubby face.

"What the hell did you just say?" The four ladies were surprised by Vicky's approach and choice of words.

In shocked the employee just looked at her friends and back to the furious woman in front of her, "Didn't you hear me, what did you just say?" Vicky pointed towards her.

"Nothing." She managed to stutter out.

With her temperature on fire and her heart beating uncontrollably she slapped the young girl and asked her one more time.

With about thirty minutes into their walk Jack started to notice a change in Janet's walk. He looked down at her shoes and the slightly dressy navy dress she wore. "Janet don't tell me you are comfortable wearing those heels on the sidewalk. Plus isn't it a little warm to be wearing a dress like that?" He asked after she refused Jack offered to buy her something more comfortable to wear.

"Its ok don't worry about it I can just take them off-"

"In that case, if you will completely take everything off forget I said anything." He joked. "Come one we can both get something new to wear." He said opening the door to a funky small shop.

She didn't want to take advantage of Jack but did realize he was right plus her feet were already aching.

Vicky dragged the young girl downstairs with her. Her hand wrapped forcefully against the employee's wrist. "I thought you said Jack hasn't been here." She confronted Jason.

"That's right. He's not been here." He repeated as she saw the blond hair girl massage her hand. "What's going on?"

"Liar." She shouted of the top of her lungs. "Then how could he have asked for an order of roses to be sent to Janet's home? Explain that."

"He called that order in." Nancy interrupted their conversation. "Early this morning before Mr. Crockett came in. I had already told the girls upstairs to get working on it. I didn't mention it to Mr. Crockett because I didn't think it was important."

"Then how come when I asked for my husband you didn't tell me he called."

"Because you didn't asked if he had called. All you asked was if he had been here." Nancy tried responding as kindly as she could.

Vicky took in a deep breath, "If I find out you'll are lying all of you will be fire. Every single one of you." She warned all three of them as she pointed her index finger to every one of them before she made her way out the door. "All of you."

After about a quarter of an hour at the small shop they both came out with new beach wear and a undersized pink and orange beach bag where they placed the clothes they were already wearing.

Jack looked extremely handsome in his white pants and baby blue button-up shirt that match the color of his liquid blue eyes. Janet also turned some heads in her white capris and matching spaghetti string shirt that contrast perfectly against her tan skin. "Much better won't you agree?" He asked taking his girl's hand in his.

"Absolutely." She grinned. Her white smile made Jack's heart beat faster as his heart melt in her beauty.

Slowly they walked next to the ocean. Their feet slightly soak as the small waves danced against the golden sand and crushed at the touch of their ankles. Jack had his right arm around Janet's unclothed shoulder while she enveloped her arms around his back. "Janet?" He asked.

"What honey?"

"I was thinking, I've not had a vacation in a while now and I would really love to spend some more time with you and your son. I know he is in school and we can not plan a long vacation but maybe a weekend at Disneyland. You know something where we three can be alone and not have to worry about Vicky or you going to work."

She removed her hand from Jack's body as she stopped their walk. "I don't know Jack. My son hardly knows you and a weekend together so soon may not be the best thing."

"Well that is my point exactly we've only met a couple of times and I was thinking if we spend a weekend in each other's company he will know more about me and I will know more about him. I don't want to be a stranger to him, Janet." She couldn't help but pick up on his tone of voice. Jack really wanted this but she needed to talk to him first. Explain to her son that Jack was more then just a friend that she loved Jack and that one day they both hope to form a family together with him and hopefully a little brother or sister.

"I am not saying no, Jack. It's just that …" She took in a deep breath "Let me talk to him okay?" She requested, "I would love for us to do something together and a weekend away would be perfect." She smiled. "But I want to talk to him and let him know what you mean in my life."

"Thanks sweetie." Jack smiled as he kissed her nose.

"I love you Jack and I would go to the end of the world with you I don't want you to ever forget that but-"

"Your son comes first. I understand that too honey. And I would never want to stand between you and him. Maybe we can setback the trip till after your talk to junior." Jack whisper as he held her chin in his hands and softly kissed her forehead.

At that moment Janet recalled the so many reasons why she has always loved and will always love the man in front of her. He has the heart of an angel she thought to herself as she whispered 'I love you' between small kisses.

"Love you more," he replied, as she laughed after every touch of his lips against her skin. "More. More. More."

Janet giggled uncontrollably as he picked her petite body from the ground and carried her towards the water. "Don't you dare!" She warned him laughing as she enjoyed the moment in his strong arms.

"Or what?" He asked in a sexy tone. "How bad will my punishment be?"

"The worst."

"Try me." Jack said as he pretended to let go of her body.

"Jack." She let out a scream mixed with laughter. "Stop." She pleaded her arms securely surrounding his neck. "If I fall you're coming down with me." She warned him when he started spinning around in the water.

Jack teased Janet for a few minutes; the water had reached his knees when all of a sudden Jack lost his balance and stumble on his feet. They both fell into the clear blue water Jack on top of Janet. Luckily for them there was hardly anyone around and the people who were there had not seen them fall.

"I'll get you back, Jack Tripper." Janet said with a joyful sound to her voice as she pulled Jack back down with her.

They played with each other in the water as the sun started to settle across the sky. After the couple had had all the fun they could in the salty water Jack and Janet soak in their new clothes sat to watch the sun set across the ocean. She was curled up beside him as he coated her body with his well-built arms. She rested her head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers up and down her arms.

"Are you sure you rather have dinner at home?" Jack asked as he knocked on the guest room downstairs.

Once the sun had complete disappeared into the blue waters Jack took Janet to his apartment where they showered and changed into something else. Janet wore the dress she had been wearing earlier while Jack put on some kaki shorts and a polo shirt. "I hope the guestroom and bathroom wasn't too messy." Jack asked as he took their clothes out of the dryer. "The housekeeper only comes by once a month and who know when the last time anyone used or cleaned that room was." Jack informed Janet.

She kissed his nervous lips and informed him it was fine. "Promise." She said looking around. "This is beautiful Jack." She spoke admiring Jack's apartment.

"It's not much but it beats being home with Vicky."

"Well I think it's lovely." She said running her finger across a burgundy table next to her.

"Ready?" He asked walking towards her. He watched as she observed every detail in the two floor apartment.

She nodded.

"I'm hoping we can make this place the happiest home for our family. At least until we can find a home you like." He said looking around himself.

Once they had gather Janet's belonging they locked the door behind them and made their way towards the elevator. "I had a wonderful time. Thanks babe." She said as she compensated him with a small peck. A peck which Jack wasted no time deepening.

The doors shut in front of them as they made their way back to the first floor. Jack's hand soon dropped the colorful bag to make itself useful around Janet's body. With their eyes shut they indulged in the passionate kiss. Janet softly ran her hand threw his light brown hair as he drew her closer. Jack's tongue gradually entered Janet's parted lips. A taste of her strawberry-vanilla lip-gloss welcomed his tongue. He teased her tongue as a pleasurable moan escaped Janet's lips. By far this had been the most fervent kiss they've shared. He kissed Janet so long and hard that neither noticed when the elevator doors opened. Finally Jack opened his azure eyes when all of a sudden his body froze solid. His body temperature dropped below freezing and his hands left Janet's body. Her lips stilled tried to find the rhythm their lips had dance too just a few seconds ago. She slowly and questionably opened her eyes to see what had taken Jack's attention from her. She looked up at his shocked face and then turned to where his eyes were set. Immediately he flew towards the 'close door' button to his left as he saw the fury in his wife's face as she made her way towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the double doors shut Jacks next step was to press the button that would take them to the basement floor. "Do you think she saw us?" Janet asked nervously.

"I think so." Jack said taking in a deep breath as a number of things went through his head. Now that Vicky had seen them with her own eyes he had no way of hiding his relationship with Janet. Not that he was ashamed to hide it from anyone but he mostly feared for Janet. Vicky was a maniac jealous woman and she wouldn't think twice about hurting her.

"Okay. Come on." Jack offered his hand to Janet as they walked out of the elevator making their way out of the underground floor full of tenant's cars. "Why didn't I park here instead of outside on the street?"

"Well honey you didn't know we would ran into your wife." Janet said. The last two words came out slowly and with an unavoidable sore tone. 'His wife' she thought as she followed Jack.

There was complete silence as Jack and Janet walked to the car. Jack slipped his arm around her waist and pinched lightly, hoping to hear her giggle. But to no avail; she didn't even smile, just wordlessly opened the car door and crawled inside.

While they made their way back to her home Jack noticed the change in Janet's attitude. He reached over to hold her hand and after half a minute she slowly removed it from underneath his. Managing to paint a small smile on her face she turned her attention towards life outside the vehicle. He watched as she focused on the imagines outside the car. "Is something wrong pumpkin?" He asked.

She shook her head and turn to face him as he turned the corner onto her street. She inhalation some of the fresh air coming in from the car's sunroof, "You won't understand." She whispered with teary eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Talk to me, honey. I can't fix anything if you don't tell me." He said trying to keep his eyes on the road. "It was our near encounter with Vicky, am I right?"

She miserably nodded her head, as a single tear rolled down her pretty eyes. "Jack can't you understand. No matter how deep in love we think we are….I will always be the second woman in your life."

"Stop that." Jack ordered. "You will never be second Janet. I hate it when you think like that." He raised his voice as he parked the car outside Janet's small home. "Isn't it obvious how much I love you? What do you need me to do in order to show you how much you mean to me?"

"It's not that Jack." She turned to look at him as she wiped some tears of her eyes. "Until you and Vicky are divorce, I will never be anything else. And that just go against my principals, against everything I believe. I don't know Jack I feel like maybe we are losing a battle that was never meant to be fought. You and Vicky live two separate lives but under God and everyone else's eyes you and she are married. She is your wife and I ….I am just Janet Dawson, the other woman. Or even worst, Janet the slut." She said with a disgusted voice.

Jack could see the painful feeling in Janet's eyes. She was hurting and he also knew that it wasn't a way to pressure him about the divorce. The way they were developing their new relationship was in all ways possible against her character. Something that made Jack realize just how much she also loved him. He stared at the car's floor, bit his lower lip and placed his hand on top of her gentle hands once again. "I'm sorry Janet. I guess I've never stopped to think about that. I've been so selfish just thinking of all the happiness you have once again brought into my life. But I promise you, we will soon be divorce. I will not stop until I have those divorce papers signed." He cupped her pretty face in his hands.

"But when Jack? And how?"

"I am going to talk to her tonight. I will give her no option."

"And what if she refuses once again?"

"I've talked to my attorney, there is hope that maybe we can get the divorce even if she is unwilling to sign documents."

"Well, maybe it will be best for you and me to stop seeing each other until that happens." She painfully suggested. "I love you Jack but…."

"Don't do this Janet. Please we've talked about this and we promised to try to make this happened no matter what. Janet babe, please don't give up."

"Sorry Jack. Please don't come looking for me or by the flower shop unless its business related. Please don't make me suffer like that. I love you Jack. You have no idea just how much I love you but it's not fair to you, Vicky or me. Goodnight Jack." She said sadly as she opened the door and made her way up the steps.

With his heart breaking and his body temperature rising, he watched Janet close the door behind her. Angry at himself and at life he slammed his hand into the wheel in front of him. Tears streamed down his handsome face as his baby blue eyes were covered with tear drops. Jack felt so incompetent, a winner in the business world but such a failure in the most important field of all, love. How he wished there was something he can do to make Vicky sign those dame papers he thought as he placed his forehead against his arm while leaning on the wheel. He sadly let tears run down his face as he poured his feelings out.

Meanwhile inside the small and dark home, Janet couldn't control her emotions either. Her back was leaning against the front door as her wet eyes overfilled with tears. She had been leaning on that door for what seem like forever waiting to hear Jack's car take off. She loved him but there was no way they could ever go beyond that forbidden love with Jack being tied to Vicky. She didn't want to hurt him but it will hurt more later then now. She slowly walked away from the door as she turned on the lamp next to her before entering the living room.

Janet slowly entered the next room while she tried to find something to wipe her tears with. Her attention was focused on her purse and trying to find a tissue that it took her a second or two to realize the beauty that had been waiting all day to welcome her home. She forgot all about her purse or the tears that seemed to some how fall non-stopping again. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes wondered from one rose arrangement to the other. She slowly walked up to the closes one and opened the small pink envelope, 'Top 10 reasons why I love you.…..' She read as a smile crept across her attractive face. She took an additional step and opened the next envelope. 'You are beautiful, even when you think you look the worst.' she read. Unable to stop herself she reached over for another, 'When you smile, you have the power to make me feel wonderful, no matter how bad my day has been.'

Without thinking it twice she ran out the door in a flash hoping Jack would still be out there. She took in a deep breath and opened the door, to her surprise he was still sitting there. His head rested against the wheel; smiling she made her way towards the black vehicle. He felt the presence of someone watching him. Clearing his eyes he looked up to find Janet standing outside with a bashful yet seductive smile across her face.

Unconsciously he opened the door to his Mercedes and made his way towards her. She giggled as he picked her up and spun her around twice. "I'm sorry babe." She said before planting a toe-curling kiss on his lips. "I don't know what got into me. I am just so scared that we will never get to be happy together the way I want us too." She apologized; her hands entwined in his. "I love you and would hate to lose you once again."

"Janet. Honey." He smiled admiring her good looks as he ran his hand through her hair. "That will never happen because you, our son and I are going to be a family some day and…"

If she had not gone through it last week, Janet could have sworn she was going through PMS with all the tears and emotions running around her little body. "Our?" She questioned him, for he had never referred to her son as 'their' son. "You called Jack your son." She reminded him.

"I know silly." He said planting a cute kiss on her nose. "And that is exactly what I mean and want. Janet nothing in this world would make me happier then us getting married someday and forming a family together and hopefully giving Jack a little brother or sister to play or fight with." He laughed. "I want you to be the mother of my children and I want to be the father of yours." He whisper sweetly as their foreheads touched.

She grasp the moment as an opportunity to steal a quick peck before they made their way inside her home. "They are beautiful Jack. I love them. You are just wonderful." She repeated several times as she admired the roses Jack ordered. "How did you manage to place that order without me finding out?"

"Oh," he said rubbing his fingernails against his left shoulder. "It was nothing. I just happen to have the right connections." He winked.

Janet playfully pushed his stomach. "Go in the kitchen and make yourself useful." She joked, as she made her way back to the flowers. She couldn't wait to read the rest of Jack's notes. After living with him for eight years, she had never realized just how much of a romantic he truly was, but then again she never knew him in love. 'Not even with Vicky was he ever like this,' she though with a grin.

While Jack prepared dinner Janet walked around her cozy living room reading the notes inside the envelopes. Each one making her knees weaker and the butterflies in her stomach more and more wild. Her heart melted and her smile grew wider and wider. '7. Your bad habits aren't all that bad; they just make me love you more 6. I can't go a day without hearing your voice 5. The way you look at me when I make a really bad joke is so adorable 4. The way your eyes glow every time our eyes meet.'

"Hey Jane," Jack walked into the living room about to ask where he could find the measuring cup but froze solid when he watched her reading his everyday thoughts. Standing against the door way he watched as she read the remaining cards. '3. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep, 2. You make my life complete. I can't imagine my life without you in it. 1. Actually, there is no number 1, just like there are way more than 10 reasons that I love you. There are a million things about you that drive me bloody crazy, but at least a million more that tell me you're the only woman in the world that I was meant to spend my life with. I love you, Janet, and every day that goes by, I love you just a little bit more. There's no one else I'd rather spend my time with than you, and for the rest of eternity.'

Janet held her hand up to her lips, as she began to weep once again. Tears slowly dropped as a happy sour sweet smile appeared on her face. "If only I had said these things ten years ago." She heard Jack's voice from behind. "Things would be much more different. You wouldn't be crying because of a feeling we are finally admitting to; those tears would be tears of joy. The joy of us celebrating one more year as a married couple." He came from behind placing his manly hands on her tiny shoulders.

"But there is nothing we can do now Jack. All we can do now is fight for our feelings and love each other more and more as the days go by."

"Love." He laughed at that silly four letter word. "Its funny love has brought us this far and because of it we have lived the worst and best times of our lives."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We loved each other so much we let each other go because we wanted noting but the best for one another. And now because of love we are ready to face the world together. Because," he let go of her body and reached over to open the last two envelopes 'I love you. Forever' He read.

After Vicky had searched the building she entered Jack's apartment on a mission to find her husband and Janet. "I know it was them." She repeated millions of times. "But where did they go?" She questioned herself as she inspected every single inch of Jack's apartment. "They were obviously here," She spoke out loud in anger, as she spotted Jack's clothes in the dryer.

"I am going to kill them." She screamed from one room to the other as the though of them together made her heart race faster by the minute. "I'm going to kill them both." She yelled running down the stairs with the fury of a wild beast.

Once they had finished enjoying Jack's delicious meal they started cleaning up. After they were done Janet started walking Jack to the door. "I'm sorry for my behavior tonight. I ruined a perfect day." She apologized once again.

'Don't apologize," he asked, "a ruined day will be one in which I don't get to see you." He kissed her lips softly. "Honey, I was thinking maybe you shouldn't go to work tomorrow."

"Why? Are you worry Vicky may show up tomorrow?"

"Knowing her she will probably sleep outside the shop just to make sure she doesn't miss you coming in." He said some what joking but with a serious face. "She's never hurt anyone. At least not that I know of but she is extremely jealous and I rather you not take a risk."

"Jack. I won't be alone. I can't just not show up for work. Besides I can take care of myself and Jason will be there so will the other employees." She reminded him.

"I know honey but let me talk to her first. And after that maybe we can come to some kind of agreement about our divorce."

"Honestly Jack. Do you think she will do something? She will probably just try to scare me but I don't see her as someone who will actually hurt someone else."

That was true, Vicky was mostly all talk. She had never intentionally hurt anyone physically. "Okay but I will give Jason permission to let you come home at anytime you feel like it. Or if you or he thinks you need to leave. Deal?"

She nodded her head closing their deal with a kiss.

They walked out into the beautiful night. The weather was nice for a fall night. A light sweater was all you needed. "Thank you for loving me Jack."

"I would have to be crazy not too." He smiled as he lean in to kiss her good night. The kiss was soft and sweet. Jack pulled her petit body against his as she ran her fingers through his light-colored hair. The taste of chocolate on their lips only made the kiss that more delicious. At the touch of Jack's hand sliding down her back Janet let out a small moan making Jack tighten his grip a bit more. His tongue slightly entered her mouth only to tease her once again. When they finally parted Jack whisper goodnight and made his way towards his car. He opened the black shinny door and with a helplessly in love look on his face, he stood there staring at Janet.

"What?" She looked around, "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just …you are so beautiful." He said with a love look expression on those azure eyes that made Janet shiver. She could feel him penetrating her soul. "One last kiss?" He begged puckering up his lips.

"What?" Janet laughed teasing him as she enjoyed the moment. "One last what?"

"Kiss." He said making kissing noises with his lips.

She laughed uncontrollably at the cute sad puppy face he was making. She giggled as she blew him a kiss. He reached over and acted as if he had actually caught something in his hand, he placed the kiss in pocket, "I'll save that for later." He winked and gave her a dashing smile that made Janet's legs turn to jello.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Janet was up early. She took her son to school and then made her way to her job. She took in a deep breather before opening the door to enter the flower shop.

The day went by quickly making Janet's nerves ease as the clock approached lunch time.

"Good morning Diane." Jack greeted his house keeper as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Tripper." She replied with a smile.

"Is Vicky in her room?"

"No, she left early this morning about nine or so. We haven't head from her since."

"That is strange." Jack said as his thoughts drifted off and wondered if Vicky had gone by the flower shop.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Not really. She said she needed to go do some small purchase and then she would have lunch with her friends."

Jack took a sit at the breakfast table. He remained quiet. "Is something the matter?" Diane asked.

Jack took in a deep breath before she started to explain what was going on with and Janet. And what had happened last night. He and Diane had known each other for a long time now and he really trusted her and knew she would understand the happiness Janet has brought to his life. She has been there to see the different stages Jack and Vicky's marriage has gone threw. She also knew of the many times Jack had asked Vicky to sign the divorce documents and how she refused every single time. "Well I hope this time it's different. Maybe now she will see that she has no way of tying you done. That you have finally found someone that makes you happy and you will do whatever it takes to be together." She said patting Jack's hand.

"We will. Janet means everything to me. I would give up everything ….every restaurant…flower shop ….car anything just to be with her. She brings me the biggest joy ever." He said as a mental picture of Janet crossed his mind. "You have to meet her Diane. You will really like her. She's always been the type of girl you know you could bring home to mom and mom would actually approve." He laughed.

"Well I hope so. We both know how picky Mrs. Tripper can be." She winked.

"Well mom got to meet her a while back and absolutely loved her; after we cleared up some misunderstandings."

"Well I can't wait to meet her. She must be something else if she has you floating in thin air like this."

"Well, I have some pictures we took yesterday when we went to the beach." Jack started pulling his wallet out to show Diane the small pictures they took at a booth near the strip by the ocean.

The black and white pictures needed no color to bring out the joy the couple shared. Their love was obvious it came across clearly. "This one is my favorite." Jack pointed to the small image of Janet leaning on his shoulder smiling.

"She looks so content." He added.

"She does. She is very pretty Jack." She paused and smile at Jack. After living with the couple for such a long time, Diane has gotten used to Jack and grown to love him like a son. "I really hope things work out between you two. I've never seen you so happy and excited about life and its obvious this girl is responsible for that ear to ear smile. Hopefully you can come to an understanding with Vicky so that you and Janet can live your lives as you please. Maybe get marry and have a family some day. I more then anyone else know how much you would love to be a father."

"Well I already am." Jack said with a proud smile. "In a way."

"Does Janet have a child?"

"Yes. His name is Jack. She named him after me. And even though I've not spend too much time with him, the times I have I've enjoyed it so much. It's a feeling you just can't put into words."

Jack and Diane spend about an hour talking about his relationship with Janet. He also took advantage of the time they were spending together to offer her a job at his apartment when he and Vicky divorce. "I plan for Janet, Jack and I to live there for a while. At least until we find a home for us to live. And I would love it if you came to work for me there."

She eagerly agreed and reminded him he could count on her for anything. "I don't know how much of Mrs. Tripper I would be able to stand if you left for good."

Jack patted her aged hands and gave her a warm smile.

Things seem to be going well at the Flower Shop. Janet had almost gone through the whole day without any problems. Vicky had not been by all morning and the flower shop had been reasonable busy. "I'll be back in half an hour." She informed Jason before going to lunch.

"That sounds good, hope you enjoy the nice day out."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. "Do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"Well, if you can just a coke."

"Sounds great. I will be back soon." Janet grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. It was a lovely day out. The sky was clear blue not a cloud in sight and the sun shined like a diamond. "Life is great." She whispered under her breath.

"Where are you going? To meet with my husband again?" She heard Vicky's angry voice. She immediately turned to look at the woman. She came towards her like a beast after it's pray. Intimidated by Vicky's hostility Janet made her way back into the shop.

How could she face her? She was right in some way but it was time Janet stood up for what she knew was hers; Jack's love. Once inside Janet felt a bit safer, she searched for Jason but didn't find him. "Don't try to run." Vicky said once she also was inside the main lobby.

"I am not running."

"Look Janet. I am here for one reason and one reason alone. I am not going to ask you twice because only life knows what I will do if I see you and Jack together again." She warned Janet looking her straight in the eye. "I want you to leave my husband alone. You two might think you'll are really clever and were able to get away from me yesterday but next time I see you with him I will kill you both." She shouted of the top of her lungs. "Jack is mine." Tears now rolling down her face. "I want you out of his life and mine. Do you understand me? O. U. T. Out!"

Jason came running out of his office as fast as lightning, "What's going on?" He asked as soon as he opened his office door.

"You are the one that needs understanding." Janet answered back. "Jack doesn't love you. He's told you that before. And we are not letting anyone stand in our way this time. Vick you are just harming yourself by not agreeing on the divorce. Jack-"

"Jack. Jack thinks he can just leave me for you well he is wrong. He just wanted to take all that my dad left me. He thinks he is the big business man. Well I am not going to let you and him wasted all of my daddy's hard work and spent it on yourself."

"Ladies, please…" Jason interfered.

"Stay out of this Jason." Vicky snapped back.

"You still don't get it this isn't about money. It's about love. Jack and I love each other."

"Janet please." Jason turned to her and with a look that beg for her to remain silent.

"Vicky I think you are too upset. Come into my office and cool down. Janet please take the rest of the day off. We will manage fine."

"That's right leave. Leave and you don't come back. Because you are fire…fire. I don't ever want to see you around here again. You understand. Stay away from all that is mine and that includes Jack." Vicky said as she tried to reach across Jason to hurt Janet.

"Please." He asked once again.

Janet's body stood frozen in that same place. She didn't know what to do. She had to admit she was afraid that Vicky would hurt her and Jack. With out thinking it again she left the flower shop for good.

Jack took a sit on the maroon leather chair inside the library of his home. He had been waiting for Vicky to come back most of the afternoon. At first he was worried maybe she had been by the flower shop but when he called earlier that morning Jason assured him things were going good and that his wife hadn't been by.

He took a small break from his reading to admire the beauty of the room. He smiled as he thanked life for all he had. As he looked down at the picture frame in front of him his handsome smile faded. He took it in his hand and shook his head, "Why did I ever marry you?" He asked.

"Mrs. Tripper just pulled into the drive way." Diane informed Jack.

"Thank you Diane." He winked and headed towards the door. The older lady disappeared into the kitchen as Jack approached the front door.

"Vicky." Jack called, "We have to talk." He said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"About what?" She asked not even looking at him, "You and Janet. And how she is forcing you to divorce me so that you two can just leave me out in the street? No way."

"Vicky." He spoke firmly. "I am not leaving until you and I have a talk and I am not letting you just walk out without listening to what I have to tell you."

"Okay Jack. You want to talk….lets talk."

Jack headed towards the library once again, she followed behind. Jack let her enter first and then he shut the door behind him. "Is that what you think, that Janet is forcing me to divorce you to take advantage of you money?"

"Why else would you ask me to divorce you?" She asked as she sat at the head of the desk.

"Vick, I've been asking you to divorce me long before Janet ever showed up again. Her coming back into my life just encouraged it more."

"Jack why in the hell did you marry me if you didn't want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She asked in tears.

Jack felt guilt eating him up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have played with you like this. I loved Janet and seeing her going away and marrying Philip just made me realize that I had lost her forever and when you came into my life I just thought I would be able to forget her and by asking the first girl that cross my life to marry me. I mean if she didn't care about leaving for good why should I. I know what I did was wrong but I though I would be able to get used to life without her and that some day maybe I would like someone as much as I loved her. But you made things so difficult."

"I made thing difficult? Me? How?" She demanded. "How do you expect for me to be the perfect wife when I know my husband is in love with someone else?"

"Well if you knew I didn't love you….then why did you marry me?"

"Because I didn't realize your true feelings. I didn't realized just how much in love you were with that woman. But that doesn't matter now. Jack I will not divorce you. I will never let you and Janet be happy. You are mine and no one else's."

"Look if it's the material goods you are worry about you can keep everything all but the first restaurant I opened with Angelino years ago. That one is non negotiable." He proposed. "You can keep the house and everything else. I just want out."

"Will I keep the flower shop?" Vicky asked.

"What would you do with the flower shop?" He knew it was of no value to her.

"Nothing probably tear it down and sale the lot or just sell the flower shop."

"Then why would you want it?"

She laughed sarcastically, "You know why. Because you would probably end up putting it under Janet's ownership and that is something I am not going to let you do."

"Fine. You can keep it, keep everything, the chain of restaurants, the flower shop, the house, cars, everything but that restaurant. I will also keep those things that belong to me alone. Like the apartment in Beverly Hills, the bank accounts under name alone but anything we have under joint ownership is yours. As long as you give me back my freedom."

"Okay Jack Tripper. I will sign."

"Great let me go get those documents they are…"

"Wait. I didn't say I would sign today. Give me time to talk to my financial advisor. I trusted you once and you ruined my life. I am not doing that again."

He looked at the ceiling above him, they've for once came to a conclusion and he didn't want to ruin it and make her change her mind. "Okay. That is only fair. I will talk to my attorney too and have him do whatever paperwork is needed to have those items put in your name. I will give them to you so you and Cole can look them over before you sign."

With such great news Jack wouldn't think of a better excuse to go see Janet and let her know Vicky had finally agreed to the divorce.

He rang the doorbell as he hid the beautiful dozen of bright colorful flowers he picked up on his way.

Janet answered the door and right behind her was her son. He smiled at them both. Leaning in to kiss her lips softly he gave her the flowers. "Hey honey." He said with his unique charm. "Hey pal." He greeted little Jack as he patted the small boy's head.

Janet moved her lips just enough to draw a small smile on her pretty face. "Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head as she closed the door behind them. "I just had a bad day."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it." She said trying to keep a smile.

"Come on Janet. There have never been any secrets between us. And I know you better then you do. And that worry look on you face tells me there is something wrong."

Janet took in a deep breath. "We can talk about it later." She informed him eyeing her small son. "It's time for dinner."

Jack agreed and the trio made their way towards the kitchen. Janet's body was tense but at the soon touch of Jack's hand around hers it seem as the world's problems melt and life couldn't get any better.

After dinner both Jacks and Janet played a board game in the living room. Jack made a special desert for their son. "I am very proud of your grades." He told the brown eye boy who was more concerned with getting more sweets then Jack's speech or the game.

After Jack helped Janet send her son off to bed Jack made his way back into his favorite room in the house, "I'll wash the dishes while you help Jack brush his teeth." He said.

Janet aid Jack into his small twin bed and covered him up in his soft sheets. "I love you mommy." He said wrapping his tiny arms around her neck.

"Mommy loves you too." She rubbed her nose against his, "mommy loves you very much."

"How about Jack?" The little boy asked his mother, "Does Jack love me?"

She paused to think for a moment, she nodded her head and replied, "Yes, baby Jack loves you very much too. Just as much as your mommy and daddy."

"Is Jack like my other dad?" He wonder, "Do I have to love him more then daddy?"

"No honey. You only have one father and should always love him as much as you do. Jack …." She ponder, "Jack is always going to be there for you like you daddy, he will love you unconditionally like you father and will always be someone you can trust and love, but he will never try to take your father's place. I don't want you to change the way you love Philip. He is a great man."

"Can I love them both the same?"

"That you can do." She stated poking his stomach softly. "Both Jack and Philip have a very special love for you just like I do. And I have a very special love for them both in my heart. Things didn't work out with you dad but that doesn't mean I don't like him. Now Jack and I are seeing each other in a way your dad and I once did. And are hoping to form a family someday; one in which you will have little brothers or sisters, or maybe both."

Janet's lips moved as though she was going to speak some more but turned to see what had caught her son's attention. She reached out her arm so that Jack could come closer. Jack pulled up a small chair where he sat to read his son a short bedtime story. The little boy soon drifted off to sleep. "My angel." Janet whispered as she kissed his hair.

The two friends made their way into the living room. Jack ran his fingers threw her back and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "We are going to have the best family ever."

"I feel like we already do." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Only one thing would make it better." She whispered.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" He joked. "I thought you wanted to save that until we got marry."

Janet laughed; she loved and missed Jack's jokes, "I didn't mean that."

"Come on you know you can't wait to get your hands on me and love me and have your way with me and God knows what." Jack winked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am irresistible. Sorry babe that is just something you will have to get use too."

Janet turned her body around as she placed both hands on Jack's handsome face, "I love you." She whispered as she planted a peck on his flushed lips. She softly repeated those 3 words again as she cuddled against his strong chest while wrapping her arms around his strong upper body.

"Janet. What is wrong babe?" He said making their way towards the living room.

"Vicky went to see me to day at the flower shop." She said slowly taking a seat. "I'm scare Jack. Very scare. She warned me she would kill us. I don't know how violent she really could be but the rage in eyes let me know she wasn't kidding." Janet let Jack know exactly what went on in the shop's lobby that afternoon. "I would hate for us to take her threats lightly and one of us ends up hurt."

Jack smiled a tender smile as he brought her petite body closer to his. Slowly he rubbed the palm of his hand up and down her arm. "Well you don't have to worry anymore Jane."

She turned to look at him confuse.

"I've got some good news. Besides like I told you before Vicky is all talk."

"I sure hope so." Just thinking about the earlier encounter with her brought chills up and down Janet's legs.

"I just spoke to Vicky before coming here. She has finally agreed to sign the divorce. I will soon be a free man." He kissed her lips rapidly. "And then you, Jack and I will be able to live happily ever after."

"When will she sign?"

"She will need to speak to her financial advisor first. Which shouldn't take very long. Plus I also have to talk to my attorney. She put very strict conditions but anything and everything is worth me spending the rest of my life with you."

"What kind of conditions?"

"Well she will get to keep almost seventy five percent of my assets, including bank accounts, properties, restaurants, cars, boats, all that stuff that she just can't get enough of."

"Are you sure?" Janet questioned him with such admiration. "Are you honestly willing to give all that up for me?"

"I'll do whatever it takes. Janet I love you and you are my only happiness. I don't need a $50,000 car to make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Just a taste of your lips will do." He said caressing her dark hair.

"That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Mr. Tripper." Janet informed him. As she leaned in to Jack's awaiting lips. They shared an earth-shattering kiss that expressed all the love and admiration they had for each other. Jack slowly laid Janet's body against the lengthy sofa. Slowly his lips left hers to leave a trail of small kisses down her neck. "I love you." He whispered seductively as she ran her fingers through his hair.

This was the first time they had ever gotten this closer to each other physically. And even though Jack was sure he could have probably kept going he stopped. Placing his forehead against Janet's she giggled while he pecked her nose, "Who would have thought we would have to wait this long to feel the closeness of our bodies. But pretty soon you will be Mrs. Janet Tripper. And I will get to have you whenever I want."

"Whenever you want." She assured him echoing his words in a tone so seductive it made Jack's body tingle with desire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jack rang the door bell after adjusting his navy tie. He turned to Diane and smiled a bashful smile. A smile you could finally notice for he has shaved off his beard He had to admit he was very nervous and for the first time in over a decade he felt like a teenager on his first date.

Janet stopped to look herself over one last time in the mirror inside her cozy living room. She smiled softly as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. She took in a deep breath and headed towards the door.

Jack's sight was set on the floor. His mind wondering what exciting things life would bring them tonight. When Janet opened the door, his body froze solid. His heart seemed to stop along with the air entering his lungs. As his eyes widen so did the smile on his handsome face. Janet's beauty had never shinned through as it did at that precise moment.

His eyes wonder her body from top to bottom; sliding down her petite but perfect body like a rain drop on a rose after a rainy day. Her dark hair seemed a bit shorter then usual since she had curled it giving it a seductive wavy appearance. Her big honey-brown eyes seemed to sparkle as her smiled glowed with happiness. She wore a v-neck, sleeveless, black dress with matching open-toe shoes. The perfect outfit to match the peal necklace and earrings she wore.

"Hi honey." She said leaning in to kiss Jack's lips. "Come on in." She moved back opening the door wide enough for him to enter.

"Hi. You must be Diane. I've heard so much about you." Janet said welcoming in the older lady that would be taking care of her son while she and Jack had a night on the town.

The couple and housekeeper took a sit inside the living room, "He is asleep already but if he should wake up. Just let him know I'm out with Jack. I told him we had plans but a little reminder would probably calm him down." She informed her. "He shouldn't give you any trouble. Once he falls asleep he may only wake to use the bathroom but then goes right back to sleep."

"Don't worry honey. I'll take good care of him."

"She sure will." Jack agreed.

"Now you two go have a good time. Come back late…or better yet don't come back at all tonight." She winked at the happy couple as the trio rose once again.

"Thank you for watching Jack for us tonight." Janet said once again before grabbing her purse.

"You are welcome." The green-eye lady patted Janet's hands. "Have fun. I better then anyone else know how much Jack has been waiting for a tonight. This is all he's been talking about all week long."

Jack couldn't help but blushed as he stared into Janet's eyes. She winked and smiled. The joy that overtook her body every time she heard from someone else's lips the obvious love he had for her couldn't be explained. Jack took her hand in his as they headed towards the door.

"You look lovely." Jack said reaching over to place his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered her cheeks turning a crimson color. "You too look very handsome yourself."

"I've been looking forward to tonight all day. I hope you enjoy what I have plan for us."

"I am sure I will."

Jack turned into the restaurant's entrance. He waited his turn and then gave his keys to the valet employee. Jacked walked around and extended his arm so Janet could take it in hers. As they walked into the fancy Italian restaurant Jack asked a favor of Janet, "Promise me that tonight will be our night. I will have nothing else but you in mind and you will set your mind worry free of everything and everyone else expect for us." He asked.

"Don't worry Jack. Never ever do you leave my mind. You and my son are the only thing I always can never stop thinking of. And tonight is no exemption."

The young host led the charming couple to their seats. "Your waiter will be right with you shortly. Enjoy." She said excusing herself.

"Wow Jack. This place is beautiful." Janet stated admiring the décor.

"Yes. Monte Carlo has always been one of my favorite restaurants. They not only have exquisite food but a terrific band as well."

Jack and Janet enjoy their meal to the smooth and romantic melodies of the three-piece band in the background. As they enjoyed their wine Jack asked his lovely date if she cared to dance. Janet took his hand eagerly, stepping into his embrace and accepting the request.

For what seemed like an eternity, he held her in his arms tightly as they began to move in sync to the slow, sweet melody of the music. They fit perfectly.

Jack and Janet decided a nice long walk at the beach would be the perfect way of ending their day. It was something they've always enjoy doing. Even when they used to share the small little apartment in Santa Monica, going to the beach was one of their favorite things to do.

They slowly left a trail through the sandy beach as Janet carried her shoes in one hand while the other one was softly wrapped round Jack's body. He had been smart enough to leave his shoes and coat in the car. "I've enjoyed everything about tonight," Janet said.

She sighed with satisfaction as they strolled along the moonlit beach holding hands. Jack smiled down at her as he tightened his grip. "I'm glad you had a good time. I'll have to admit it's been so long since I've been on a date, I was nervous something wouldn't go my way."

"Well everything was perfect I couldn't have asked for a better night." She paused timidly and with a mischievous smile added, "There would be one other thing that would make this night the most unforgettable night of my life."

Jack stopped their progress and turned Janet so she was facing him. With the pad of his thumb, he softly stroked her soft cheek. Her insides melted at his touch as she dropped her shoes to the sand. "Do you really mean that?" Jack asked nervously bringing his forehead against hers.

She nodded her head slowly as Jack's mouth found hers; Janet let her eyelids flutter close as her body shiver from his touch and the feel of his lips crushed against hers. Jack took his time, which caused Janet's heart to pound with excitement against her ribs. He drew her closer within the circle of his strong arms; she didn't resist. She just enjoyed the feel of being near him. Janet heard the sound of the waves crashing alongside the shore and realized their kisses were matching the rhythm of the water.

Jack had never been more nervous. His body full of different emotions. He had only daydreamed of a moment like this. After so many years of loving and caring about Janet this way he never thought this would actually happen.

On the other hand Janet had never been so sure; making love had never felt so right to her. She was more than ready to show Jack just how much he meant to her.

Jack took Janet back to his apartment. He had no plans for life to bring them together in such an incredible way tonight but he wanted to be ready if ever it was time. The master bedroom was lighten only by the moonlight shining through the balcony window.

Jack slowly inched his way closer to Janet and began nibbling her neck which caused her insides to ignite. Janet drew Jack closer so their lips could meet. "Kiss me," she said, her cheeks flushed with desire.

And that's exactly what Jack did.

They continued to enjoy each other as their passion built; gradually their bodies seem to dance to a silent melody lead by their hearts and passion. Slowly laying her fragile body against the satin white sheets, he broke the kiss. "Are you sure about this, babe?" he asked not wanting her to feel pressured.

"I've never been more convinced about anything in my life." She informed him with an undeniable craving tone to her words. "Jack, life owes us this moment." Running her slender fingers through his sandy blonde hair, she nodded, "It's time we think of ourselves and let the world do as it please. I have you and that is all that matters to me now."

At her willful encouragement, Jack began to explore her body using his mouth, his lips, and his tongue to ravish her soft, satiny skin.

As Jack slipped the straps of Janet's dress down her bare arms, his breath caught in his throat. Janet grabbed his back as he tantalized and teased her almost to the point of no return. The game went on for a few more minutes, until their desires overtook them and clothes were quickly discarded. "You're beautiful," he murmured into her ear as she slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his pants and slid them down his legs and onto the floor.

Staring into his eyes, she nodded and moaned with evident pleasure when Jack lowered himself and began to please the most essential need inside her.

In the middle of moans of pleasure, their bodies melded together while continuing to nip and kiss on each other.

He kissed her hungrily for a few minutes, and then rolled off her, absently playing with her hair.

"I love you, Janet." he assured her over and over again, kissing her. "I love you."

And with that, with the assurance of his devotion, they made love, quickly gaining urgency as the time passed.

After they hand given into each other's desire of being together. There was a long and silent moment. Janet's head was lying on his bare chest while she passed her hand through it as Jack looked up at the ceiling with is arm around her nude shoulders.

"You're amazing," Jack whispered softly into her hair. "I love you."

Janet didn't say a word, simply cuddled in to him closer as she lifted her face to his for a kiss.

Janet watched as Jack slept softly caressing his chest as her head lye on his strong shoulder. A satisfied smile drawn across her pretty face. She inhaled the fresh air coming in from the balcony window. The moon was bright and full. Perfect for this October night. She slowly moved around searching for something to throw over her unclothed body. Jack's baby blue button up shirt was the closes to her; she reached over and began buttoning all but the last 3 top clear buttons.

She made her way to the balcony as quietly as possible not wanting to wake up her new lover. Once outside she sigh as the cinerary took her breath away. It was as if Jack has picked the best spot in town to enjoy the lights of the city. She leaned against the railed as the soft breezed played with her dark hair. 'Life couldn't get any better' she thought pacing the small terrace.

"It just takes your breath away doesn't it?" She heard Jack's unmistakable voice.

She turned with an ear to ear smile, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to enjoy the view," he informed her making his way towards her. "And I am not just talking about the city life." He winked as he wrapped his shirtless body over hers.

She turned to look him into those azure eyes that always made her heart skip a beat. "Tonight was incredible. You are wonderful." She praised him. "I've never felt as loved as I did tonight."

Jack entwined his hand in hers and led her to the small chair where he sat her in his lap. "Well you made it wonderful." He said as she leaned on his chest, her body forming an L across his body. "You were right life owed us a moment like tonight. And it just couldn't have been any better. Perfect. That is the word to describe this night."

Janet kissed Jack's smooth cheek as they sat silently enjoying life pass them by before Jack slowly started to play with the buttons on Janet's shirt. She turned her attention towards him as he smiled a devilish smile. Teasing him as she just giggled and returned her attention to the outside world he managed to undo two buttons. He gradually slipped his hand inside the shirt while whispering 'I love you's' into her hair.

"Hope you are ready for round two Mr. Tripper." She asked giggling as she led him back into his bedroom.

Sweetheart, the night is growing old.  
Sweetheart, my love is still untold.  
A kiss that is never tasted,  
forever and ever is wasted


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Morning sunshine." Janet smiled at her son as she poured some fresh squished orange juice into a cup.

"Morning mommy." Jack responded as he came walking into the small kitchen.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

The little brown eye boy nodded his head as he rubbed his left eye. "Can I get some juice too?"

"Of course honey" Janet kissed his hair as she ran her hand through it.

"When is Jack coming home?"

"He should be here this afternoon. Have you prepared your stuff like I asked you last night?" She questioned him.

"I put everything out but my toothbrush."

"That's my boy." Janet said as she placed two blueberry pancakes on his plate.

Jack had arranged for the three of them to take a small weekend vacation to Disneyland. He had not been there since the trio lived in apartment 201. "It will be fun." He assured Janet. "Our son will enjoy it and we can relive some great memories." He said kissing her lips.

Nervously she agreed even if she still thought her son was too young to ride those wild rides, "Well he has to start some where." He joked. "Plus we can ride the smaller rides, something we can all enjoy not necessary the adult rides."

That was true Janet saw his point. "Okay." She agreed kissing his cheek. "You are so smart you know? Must be the reason why I love you so much"

"I do get that a lot." He said prideful joking.

She rolled her eyes and laughed along.

Jack had woken up early needing to get several things taken care of before the trip to Anaheim. First in his to-do-list was to go talk to his attorney so that he could get the documents for the divorce ready. He couldn't wait for Vicky to sign them plus he also wanted to talk to him about leaving everything to Janet and little Jack in case something was to happen to him. With Vicky taking a major part of his wealth, Jack wanted to secure his future wife and son. "I can only leave those accounts and assets which are under my name alone as payable upon death to Janet and my son Jack." He informed Ryan. "Everything else needs to be included as Vicky's for her to sign the divorce."

"Are you sure about this Jack? That is a large part of your assets and though you'll have enough for you to live comfortably you will be missing out on a lot. Maybe if we wait a little longer your wife will agree seeing she has no choice. That way you won't loose as much?"

Jack chuckled, "Waiting is defiantly not an option. Vicky has finally agreed on this with me and I am not going to jeopardize that for money or buildings or cars or anything else. Besides I can never lose with this deal my reward is incomparable, being able to be free to marry Janet and live happily with her and our son is what I want the most. Being able to walk down the beach with her head on my shoulder, take her out without having to worry about running into Vicky, make love to her without making her feel guilty of our relationship, you just wouldn't understand all I am obtaining."

His old time friend looked at him and smiled, "Maybe I can't understand but I can sure bet on your happiness. I've seen you down so many times frustrated with Vicky and this divorce but it's like a new man walked into my office today. I will work on this today do you want me to just mail them to Vicky or do you want to come by later on today?"

"I'll come back. I am taking a small weekend vacation with my new family and I hoping Vicky will sign them while we are out."

"Sounds perfect, you have a good time. And I am really looking forward to meeting Janet." He said shaking Jack's hand.

Once Jack has taken care of all this personal business, he arranged a meeting with an old friend of Janet's. "I am very interested in the property in Santa Monica," he informed him. "I saw you had a 'For Rent' sign but I am willing to pay high dollar for the building. In cash." He added. Knowing that would probably make the owner think about his options more in dept.

"I don't know that little place has been in our family for three generations now and I would hate to lose it." The man replied.

"Well I am about to leave on a trip but how about we discuss this over lunch at Jack's Bistro on Sunset Ave, Monday when I return? That way you'll have a weekend to think about the options."

"That is fine with me I need time to think about this."

"That's all right my friend I understand. But like I said I am willing to pay any amount named in cash." He reminded the man before setting the phone down. He took one last look at it as he crossed his fingers.

'This would be perfect.' Jack thought as he reached for his keys and jacket. "Perfect."

"Hello beautiful." Jack said as he was greeted with a surprised yet attractive smile.

"Jack." Janet smiled letting him inside her home. "I didn't think you would be here this early."

"Neither did I." he laughed kissing her lips. "I just got everything out of the way and well since I don't want to waste any free time without you, here I am."

"You're so sweet. You know that?" Janet stated walking into his embrace.

"Thank babe." Jack said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Jack." Shouted the little boy in excitement. "Yay you are home." He ran toward the couple.

Jack picked the boy up and lifted him up in the air laughing as his cowboy hat fell to the floor. Janet watched the joy in both of their faces. She took in a deep breath and smiled happily thankful for such a great life she was living.

"Well we are half way ready." She said while she helped Jack make lunch.

"That's okay honey. No rush. I know I told you I would be here later but why spend the afternoon alone when I could be with the greatest love of my life." He winked leaning over to steal a quick kiss.

The couple and little Jack enjoyed their late lunch before departing on their trip. "I do have to go by my attorney's office and then by the house. I am hoping Vicky will sign the papers this weekend. Would you rather me come back and pick you up or would you like to come along?" He asked tensely.

She lifted her shoulders up quickly and then let them rest to normal position. "It's up to you Jack." She stated not wanting to make such a critical decision. "I wouldn't mind staying but it does mean you will lose time going to Ryan's office, home and then back across town again." She paused and took in a deep breath. "But I would hate to cause even more problems between you and Vicky, mostly since she is willing to even look at the divorce documents."

Jack took in a deep breath. "Well if you don't mind I can just go in on my own. I will try to make-"

She smiled her understanding while she made her way towards her boyfriend to try to shake the nervous ton of his voice; she leaned in to meet his lips with hers. "I completely understand." She added. "Jack and I will stay where you want us to."

He smiled his thanks, as he ran his hand through her black hair, "I knew you would, thanks babe."

After they left Ryan's office they made their way to Jack and Vicky's home. "I promise I won't take long." He said before reminding her he loved her.

"Don't worry honey we will still be here."

Jack made his way towards the house; he took in a deep breath. He knew his wife was home since he spotted her silver Audi outside the drive way. "Is Mrs. Tripper home?" He asked a housekeeper.

"Yes. Sir she is upstairs in the workout room."

Jack went up stairs to find Vicky in the room with one of her friends. "Hi ladies." He tried greeting them with a polite tone. "I hope I am not interrupting anything I just need to talk to Vicky."

"Sure." Vicky said turning to her friend, "I will be right back."

"What is it Jack." She said in a short tone.

"I just wanted to let you know I have the paperwork completed. I don't know if your financial advisor will be able to communicate with you tomorrow but since it's' Friday I bet you can catch him today."

"I've talked to him; he said to bring them down as soon as I get them from you. I guess you must be very desperate to get ride of me?" She laughed.

"Please don't start." He said looking around. "I have a trip this weekend."

"A trip?" She raised an eyebrow, "What kind of a trip, a business one or a let's go see if I can get laid this weekend."

"Stop." He demanded. "Don't you ever dare try to call Janet a tramp."

"Then what could I call someone who sleeps with a marry man and worst makes him divorce his wife? A nun?"

"I don't need to give you any details of what I do and who I spend my time with. I have a business trip and I am hoping to return Monday. I want those documents sign Vick. You got away with all I've worked hard for. You should be happy."

"Have fun on your trip." She said before turning around.

"Monday." He reminded her once again, feeling the sweat around his forehead.

Jack furiously made his way back to the car. Took in a deep breath before opening the door to the outside. Neither Janet nor Jack was responsible for his wife's attitude and he wasn't going to take it out on them. He smiled big as he opened the door. "Okay kiddos off to Disney it is."

'A business trip huh?' Vicky though fuming as she watch the car leave, with Janet and Jack in the front seats.

Jack and his new family were having a great trip. They arrived Friday afternoon, they went out to enjoy the city's attractions and then to dinner. They were planning to wake up early the next morning and spend the rest of the day at Disney.

The morning was still young; the sun was barely peeking through the hotel's curtains. Jack was the first up; he has been so used to waking up early for school that every Saturday morning he would wake up at 7 to watch cartoons. This weekend was no exception to his normal weekend habit.

He slowly and quietly tiptoed out of his queen size bed and made his way towards the television. He turned sharply towards the bed his mom and Jack were sharing. He saw as Jack's body moved closer to his mom in a restless sleep taking a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He finally was able to turn on the TV and started searching for the cartoons he was used to watching. At the sound of the television Jack woke up and smiled to see the little boy getting frustrated with the monitor.

Once he finally found the channel he turned towards Jack and smiled timidly, "I always watch cartoons with mommy at home. I didn't mean to wake you up." He apologized.

Jack laughed and scooted closer towards the end of the bed, he patted the space between Janet and himself. The little boy's smile grew wider as he ran towards the bed. The vibration of his landing against the mattress woke up Janet, "What's going on." She asked looking around with a sleepy tone.

"My son and I are watching cartoons." Jack said placing his index finger on his lips asking Janet to be quieter.

She laughed as she watched her son leaning against Jack's body next to her while Jack's arm was wrapped around the little boy's body. She shook he head as she passed her fingers through her hair before resting her back against the bed to enjoy the special moment with the two most important men in her life.

Jack felt like he was on cloud nine. He only had dreamed about a moment like this all his life. A Saturday morning waking up in bed with his beautiful Janet and their lovely children spread throughout the room and bed while they enjoyed those good old Saturday cartoons just like he did many years ago with his own parents.

After they had their breakfast they headed off to the amusement park. Jack did most of the rides with the little boy while Janet took pictures of them enjoying themselves. Janet had always though of Jack as a big kid and proved it today. He was having just as much fun as her son on those silly rides.

When they reached a new exciting attraction Jack asked her to come with him and enjoy the thrill of being young again, while their child rode around the carousel. "That's okay I rather not leave my son alone but you go ahead. I will watch you."

"Are you sure you don't mind sitting here waiting, that is a long line?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Not at all. Go have fun Mr. Tripper."

Like a little boy he eagerly made his way towards the thrilling ride. Janet kept a close eye on her son as she would glance back towards Jack making sure he was still moving in line.

As she turned towards him she noticed a very attractive younger lady making conversation with him. Her smiled faded as she noticed the distance between them. She inched her way closer to him as she laughed. Janet felt her heart beating so fast and loud she was sure anyone around her could have heard the sound.

Trying to calm herself down, she turned back towards her son. The little boy waved as Janet smiled. When he was on the other side of the carousel she turned her attention back towards Jack.

"You are so handsome, you know." The tall lady told Jack as she ran her hand through his arm.

"Thank you." He said nervously trying to back away from her. There was an awkward silent as Jack tried to look at anything but her.

"Well what's a good looking boy like you doing here all alone without a nice looking girly like me?" She said inches from his face.

Janet turned away instantly just to find herself turning back to Jack. She wanted to believe he would do the right thing with or without her presence but after living with him for such a long time, she knew him better then anyone else. Slowly her head turned and watch as he slowly removed her hand from his face and placed it back on the rail. "I'm sorry, but as a matter of fact I am not only here with a nice looking girly who happens to be my fiancé but I am also here with my son. Now if you'll excuse me." He said making his way out of line as a victorious smile sneak on Janet's face. She stared at the floor before turning her attention once again towards her son.

"What happened honey? You changed your mind on the ride." She asked placing her hand in his.

"No, the line was to long and crowded." He said removing his hand from hers only to place it tightly around her waist.

There was a silent moment as they both observed the ride going in circles. He hasty turned to look at Janet who was smiling up at him.

"I love you, Janet." He said leaning in to kiss her lips.

"I know Jack. Nothing in this whole wide world could ever make me doubt that." She leaned her head on his strong upper body and whispered an 'I love you' as they watch the little boy enjoy the ride under a beautifully baby blue sky.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hi Jack." The little boy said as he welcomed their friend into his home.

"Hey there cowboy."

"Mommy is in the kitchen making me breakfast." He exclaimed happily.

"Good, it's about time Janet knew how to cook otherwise you would be eating take out all the time or starve. She used to be a lousy cook." He joked with the boy.

"Hey! I heard that buster." Janet came out of the kitchen with a cute pink and purple apron around her body.

Jack just laughed as he stretched his arms her as he chuckled, "You were a bad cook babe."

"Well yea sort off but I did get better."

"You sure did, you learned to boiled water before you married Philip."

"You gave boiled water to daddy for his lunch?" The little boy asked shocked to hear his mommy used to not know how to cook.

"No," she giggled. "I didn't do that honey." Janet couldn't stop laughing, "We had a cook and I learned from her."

After they got that straighten out with the little boy the two of them made their way towards the kitchen where Jack finished the rest of the meal.

"I can't find anything on these classifies." She said turning the page, "The only other thing I could think of doing besides working in a flower shop would be to work for an office; a CPA would be good, since I got my degree in accounting." She said in a non-motivated tone.

"I didn't know you had a degree in accounting." Jack turned around as he whipped his wet hands.

"I did but it wasn't my choice, that is why I never tell anyone or ever went into the field." She inhale "It was my father's choice, he always thought I was good with numbers and believed a career in accounting would be best for me."

"I hated it, it was so boring." She added.

Jack extended his arm and lifted the paper out of Janet's hands, "Well, how about we stop looking at the because once we marry your only job will be to care for our children, make sure the house is running well, and enjoy what you like to do." He winked.

"Jack I can't do that. You know how much of an independent person I am. I can't let you take all the responsibility of the household."

"You won't, you will be responsible for one of my biggest blessings, my children." He smiled.

"Well even if we did that, we are not marrying yet and I have to find a job." She said taking the newspaper and opening it up once again.

He stared at her; in contrast he gave her a usual Janet stare. "I don't think that is necessary. I will take care of all that you need."

"No." she said without a doubt or giving him an option.

"I don't want you doing that. Jack, I am an adult I have to care for my son and myself."

"Yea, but you are the love of my life and I want nothing else in this world but to care and protect you. That is what I live for your happiness and I won't take no for an answer. Besides I may have a surprise for you pretty soon." He smiled proudly.

"What kind of surprise?" She questioned him with a curious smile on her pretty face.

"Oh, my little secret. You'll see." He said before he reached over to cup her face in his hand, "I love you so much Janet." He said as she felt the intense of his passion through his clear baby blue eyes, "So much."

Janet smiled bashfully as a rosy colored covered her cheeks. He slowly inched his lips closer to hers, gradually he explored her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. The playful kiss continued as she allowed his tongue to teases hers, the rhythm of their kiss continued before Janet broke the kiss, "I love you too Jack" She whispered.

Jack entered his restaurant on Sunset Avenue, he looked around and a satisfied smiled drew upon his handsome face. He had achieved so much in such little time. And to think this would no longer be his. He smiled at the young green-eyed lady welcoming him to the restaurant. "Good afternoon Mr. Tripper."

"Hi Lindsey, do you know if Mr. Compton has arrived?"

"No, sir but we do have your table ready if you'll like to be seated and wait for your party to arrive."

Jack agreed as he was taken to his favorite table where he could see the ocean. It was perfect for when the sunset.

He was a bit early but wanted to make a good impression on Mr. Compton. He wondered what he looked like now. After a 15-minute wait Lindsey walked Mr. Compton over to Jack's table. Jack couldn't believe how well he had aged.

"Morning Mr. Compton, Jack Tripper." He introduced himself formally.

"Jerry Compton, nice to meet you Mr. Tripper."

The two men enjoyed their lunch before they started discussion their business plans.

"Can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer if it's private but why are you so interested in that shop?"

"Well, do you remember a young brunette by the name of Janet Wood that used to work for you?" Jack asked taking a sip of his red wine.

"Yes, I will never forget Janet. She was always so smart and wonderful to our customers. She married you know."

"Yes, I learned of that not to long ago."

"But what does Janet have to do with you wanting to purchase my property."

"Well actually I want to give that to Janet." Jack informed him.

"You do? Why?" He asked curiously.

"I plan to marry Janet. She and he husband divorced not to long ago and I plan to make her my wife pretty soon."

"I'm sorry to hear about Janet's first marriage, she deserved a good life. But am glad she found someone new."

Jack wasn't about to go into detail of how Janet and him go back a long time, "Well as you can see this will make a perfect wedding gift for my future wife. I know she has unforgettable memories in that place."

"Well I don't know if a flower shop in that particular place would be the best business. I don't know if this will effect the deal or not, but I had to close that place down because of our competition, 'Bradford and Company' who has close down other old fashion flower shops as well."

Jack tried to hide his successful and proud smile, "I can guarantee you that will not be the case this time. See I own 'Bradford and Company' and I can assure you this new project I have planned for Janet will knock every other flower shop out of the water."

"You own Bradford and Company?" He elderly man asked astonished. "Well why don't you just give that flower shop to Janet then?" he asked when Jack confirmed his question.

"Two reasons," He said making a peace sign with his fingers. "I am going through a divorce at the moment and part of the agreement is that my current wife keeps that flower shop. The second reason is because I know exactly just how special this place is to my Janet. It would mean a lot more for me to give her something she already has feelings for then to build her a new building."

"That is true Janet is very emotional."

"Well what do you say? You think you can name a price?"

"I say you have a deal." Mr. Compton said extending this hand so Jack could shake it.

The two business men settle on a price and Jack wrote him a check. Mr. Compton said he would have his lawyer start on the paper work that same day, "Remember this will be under Janet's name so please have him make everything out for her."

"I will remember," he said as they both left the restaurant.

Jack hopped in his car with the biggest smile on his face.

After a month of decorating and fixing everything up for the Gran Opening, Jack finally told Janet the great news. "I have something to tell you," he said removing his hand from her shoulders. They were enjoying a nice quiet night at his apartment while her son was away with Philip for the weekend.

"What is it babe?" Janet asked.

"Well I-" he paused, before handing the small packet to Janet, "Open it."

She gave him a confused look, "Have you been drinking?" She questioned his strange behavior.

"Nop, see I just went into a new business project and I wanted your opinion on it." He said.

"My opinion? Why, I've never owned a business, the closes I got to ever managing a business was the Arcade Flower shop." She said with the closed vanilla color envelope in her hands.

"Well you are my good luck charm, babe. Besides we will soon be a couple and I want our marriage to be build on decisions taken by both of us business or not." He said placing his finger on top of her nose.

She smiled and lean in to peak his lips, how could she say no to such a loving man. She opened the envelope and took out the documents. To her surprise the front cover had a business label with her name on it, reading, 'Janet's Blossom Paradise' her eyes left the white paper with yellow, pink and purple flowers and silver letters, she looked up at Jack who carried a sweet and so innocent smile.

"It's yours babe, your own flower shop." He added.

"Jack you didn't have to, this is to much I just can't-" She stuttered through the words, "I-"

"It's yours and I want you to keep it. I arranged for it to be under your name alone all you have to do is sign." He instructed her as she glanced through the documents.

"This is….oh my" she said raising her hand and covering her lips with it. "This address, it's the Arcade's Flower shop's address." Her eyes now tearing up.

"I hope you like it. I've been working on it for several weeks now. I had an interior designer come in from New York to redesign it and give it a new more fresh look. Plus if you look closer you don't only own the flower shop but the store next to it which we turned into a coffee shop." He exclaimed with an overjoyed tone.

Janet could have put her life on the line and assure anyone this was a dream if it weren't for the magical kiss they both shared after she signed the papers. "You really didn't have to do any of this honey."

"I know but you have brought so much joy and light back into my life, I felt I needed to repay you in some way."

"You already have, way before this. Just a taste of you lips is all I ever will need."

"Well you've got it" He said as he tried to focus on the road as he reached over to touch her lips with his.

As they reached Janet small house, Jack placed the car in park as they both sat in the dark car with the moonlight shining through the windshield. They stared at each other silently as his lips started to leave trails of sweet tender kisses down her neck. "I love you, Jack." She said a lustful ton to her words came across. "Within the last few months you've made me the happiest woman on this planet."

"And yet the best is still to come." He said removing his lips from her skin, as he reached in his coat's pocket.

"Janet darling," He said smiling, "would you honor me by taking this ring as a symbol of our love and accept to share the rest of your life with me as my lovely wife?" he asked nervously as he saw the tears building around her charming brown eyes.

Janet tried whipping the tears away as she cleared her throat. "I'll love too honey." She said planting a kiss on his soft lips. "Nothing in this whole wide world could make me happier then you and me finally being able to form a family as a married couple."

Jack and Janet arrived at the beach just in time to enjoy the afternoon. It was perfect because there weren't as many people as when they drove by there earlier that morning to enjoy breakfast at a small sole-owned shop near by.

Jack and some other guys he met there started playing some tag football while Janet enjoyed a nice book as she took in the sun rays. Every now and then she would stop to watch Jack in his swim shorts take out the rest of his new friends. He would smile at his fiancé as he winked at her. Then Janet would smile back and return her attention to her romantic novel.

Once the game was over and the sun started to set, Jack made his way over to Janet. She folded the left corner of the page she was reading to mark where she had left off. "Great game, Jack; I never knew you were so good at football. You never mention you've played before."

"Thanks, Janet." He said taking a sip of his lemonade, "I played some in high school but I was always more into baseball and basketball."

"Looks like we might get those few showers the weather man was talking about." Janet said looking up at the sky. "I just hope we get to enjoy the sun set before it starts raining." She added.

With in about ten minutes gray clouds started to cover the sky as thunder echoed through the beach. "Let's enjoy the moment." Jack said as he saw everyone around them started to pack and fill their picnic baskets.

Janet smiled up at him, "Sure." She said as her head rested on his legs while the rest of her body stretched across the purple blanket.

Jacked ran his fingers through her raven-hair while every now and then he would bend down to kiss her forehead or nose. "I feel like I'm in paradise." Janet said.

"That's because were actually at the entrance of paradise" He said. "With in two more weeks I will be complete separated from Vicky. There will be nothing to stand in our way babe, and in less than a month you will be my wife."

Drenched in water, Jack and Janet made their way up the elevator to his apartment. Janet's long straight hair seemed to have adapted a wavy textured as Jack's sandy blond hair appeared a darker brunette tone.

"You knew we were going to go the beach babe, wearing a red bathing suit under that soak white dress isn't good for my imagination." He winked giving her a devilish sexy smile as he wrapped his hands around her back.

"Really?" She said in a flirtatious voice as Jack opened the door to his bedroom.

"Would you like for me to show you how wild my imagination could go?" he said laughing as he started planting small kisses down her neck.

Janet giggled desperately as his lips teased and ticked her skin. After a few passionate kisses Janet pushed him off her gently, "We better get out of these clothes and shower before we get sick."

"You're right; we have the opening of your flower-"

"Our," she reminded him, "What's yours is mind and what's mine is yours."

"Okay," he laughed unable to resists sliding his fingers down her spin. "We have the opening for our flower shop in less than a week."

"I'll go first." Janet said as she started undressing and taking her sundress off. "I won't take long promise." She said.

"Okay, I will go down stairs and used the guest bathroom." He informed her before locking his lips with hers for one last kiss.

"I'll miss you." She said rubbing the pad of her thumb against his right cheek.

Jack gulped as he bit his lower lip. "I won't take long." He said as she opened the door and Janet made her way towards the master bathroom.

She turned the warm water and let it run for a minute or two before turning the cool water on as she press play and relaxing instrumental music enlighten the room. When she finally went into the shower the bathroom was filled with steam from the heat of the running water.

Soon after she had washed her hair, she started applying the body wash to the bath sponge, when she felt Jack's presence in the shower. She must have been so rapped up in the music and the vanilla scent coming form the lighten candles outside the shower that she never heard him come in, "Allow me." He said taking the pearl color sponge from her hands as he began to explore her body with it.

The feel of the soft material made Janet's inside tingle with desire but at the moment Jack's hands weren't the only thing wondering her figure Janet's body seemed to melt as his lips left their track all through her shoulders and neck. She turned her body to face him as the water cascade on their nude bodies. Jack dropped the sponge as his hands began to climb up her back while she placed her arms around his neck, more then a hundred I love you's scarped their lips between kisses.

**For all we know we may never meet again.**

Jack turned off the foist without ever breaking their kiss. Slowly he opened the door, "I need you Janet," he whisper, "I want you."

She looked into his baby blues, as water drops ran down caressing his handsome face. "Take me Jack, take me in your arms and love me like you've never loved before." She instructed him with as her undeniable passion was written all over each word that had just left her lips.

**Before you go, make this moment sweet again.**

They had talked about children when they made love so many months before. Each time, Janet had insisted in the condoms and birth control pills, saying she wasn't ready yet, and Jack never pressured her about it. But this time, as he laid her on the bed and reached for the dresser drawer, she shook her head slightly and brought his hand back to her as their damped bodies began to unmake his bed. He slowly ran his hands through the lateral side of her body. The touch of his finger tips provoked a pleasurable moan to escape her flushed lips.

**We won't say good night until the last minute.**

Their bodies sway in a steady rhythm as Jack hungrily explored her body kissing every inch of her suntanned skin. Breathless Janet rolled Jack on his back as she became the aggressor, pleasing him as she also satisfied her body's needs.

**I'll hold out my hand and my heart will be in it.**

As her body seem to weaken Jack laid her back against the mattress, their heavy breathing wasn't enough to distract him from his mission. He slowly and gently made his way inside her body as pleasant sounds fled across their lips.

"A picture of the happy family for the local paper, please." Jack, Janet and their son, heard a photographer said as they were about to cut the red ribbon for their new business.

With their son in between them dressed in a goofy and proud smile across his cute face the little boy stood still in front of the camera. While Jack and Janet showed their love with a lock of their lips as they held the over-size scissors. It was the perfect picture for a front page article.

"Janet's Blossom Paradise" read the front page for their local news paper in bold black letters. 'This is not just the name of the newest flower shop in the area, but it's also the new way of life for the owner Janet Dawson- soon to be Tripper. She and millionaire fiancé Jack Tripper (Ex-owner of 'Branford and Company') have many new plans for their new business partnership and their future marry life. "I feel like I am living in a magical paradise already," she says with a bright smile as she turned to look Mr. Tripper in the eye. "I am a very lucky woman." Their wedding is expected to be a small ceremony reserved for family and close friends unlike Mr. Tripper's previous wedding to Vicky Bradford. The couple met a long time ago where they were actually roommates before they became soul mates. Jack pretended to be gay in order to live with two girls in a Santa Monica residence. "Those years are some of the best memories of my life." Recalled Jack. When asked why it took them this long to take their friendship a step ahead into the romantic field, they responded "We try to focus on what will come and not on what could have been." They also said there are no plans for a new baby, since Mrs. Dawson has a child from her previous marriage, "Even though he have no plans of another child it will defiantly be a blessing from heaven." Jack said as the idea of a child seemed to make his azure eyes twinkle with excitement.'

Vicky felt the fury inside her eat up her organs and stomach. She picked up her cigarette lighter and began to set fire to the newspaper. "They think they can get away with this." She said laughing as angry tears rolled down her face. "No body gets away with ruining my name and making me the joke of every laugh in town" She said staring blankly into the flames as they ate up the paper and turned it into ashes. "I will kill them before they can enjoy their so call paradise." She said pouring water into her metal trashcan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Breakfast is ready." Janet heard Diane calling through the intercom as she brushed her hair.

Jack ran down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast as lightning. "Morning Jack." She greeted the cute little boy.

"Morning Diane." He said before washing his hands.

Jack and Janet followed behind him hand in hand. "Good morning guys." Jack said as he pulled out the chair for his wife to seat.

After their wedding Jack and Janet found a perfect size house for them to share. It had four bedrooms and good size kitchen and everything else needed for them to call it home. Jack had his own bedroom decorated in race cars since he had outgrown the desire to be a southern cowboy. Dianne also enjoyed the privacy of her own room, bathroom and small living area inside their guesthouse in the back. While Jack and Janet shared their master loves nest decorated in an old Victoria style.

"I have a meeting later tonight. So please don't wait for me to start dinner." Jack said taking a bit of his Spanish omelet.

Janet smiled and thanked him for letting her know. "I hope you get to close the deal, honey. I know you've had plans for it quiet a while now. And getting back on your feet with another restaurant will be great." She added.

The happy family enjoyed their breakfast before it was time for each to part their separate way. "Bye honey." Jack stood to kiss his lovely wife's lips. Janet smiled before she too attempt to stand, but was restraint to her sit as the whole room seemed to spin in circles. She grabbed a whole of Jack's jacket before letting out a small moan.

"Janet." Jack cried anxiously "Honey are you okay?" he said catching her body.

"Yes." She said waving her hand. "Don't worry." She tried smiling. "I am just tired. I was at the shop till late yesterday taking inventory."

"Well maybe you should call the flower shop and tell them you won't be coming in. Jason is a great manager he will take care of everything."

"That's okay I bet I can make it."

"Janet please,"

"I'll be find I promise." Janet said as she stood up successfully this time and kissed his lips. "If I don't feel better by noon I'll go see Dr. Stewart"

"Promise?" He asked, Jack had known Janet way to long, she was stubborn and when it came time to pay a visit to the doctor she was never a happy camper.

"Yeah, mommy you need to go see Dr. Stewart I don't want you getting sick." The little boy said waiting for his dad to drive him to school.

"I promise. Now stop treating me like a baby you two. Men!" She said playfully as she giggled.

"You two better get going or you will be late." Diane said as she helped little Jack with his backpack.

Throughout the day Jack would call the shop and check up on Janet. "Don't lie to me Jason." He asked for a sincere answer from his friend, "Janet has not been feeling well for a few days now and I am not the only one to notice. She keeps saying its stress and over-work but I think there is something wrong with her. Maybe she'll listen to you buddy."

"I will keep my eye on her, but you are right we've noticed it too. She didn't want me to tell you this but two days ago she passed out in the middle of the lobby."

"What?" Jack asked shocked and a bit angry, "How come no one informed me of this?"

"Janet didn't think it was necessary. She didn't want you worry while you had that big restaurant project going on."

"She is my wife, the most important thing in my life I have a right to know." Jack said frustrated.

"I will talk to Janet and she will have no other option but to go see the doctor."

"Well I hope she listens to you." Jack chuckled.

"She'll have no other option. I am going to call and make an appointment right now." Mr. Crockett said before hanging the phone.

Against her will but knowing everyone else was very worry about her health Janet accepted to see her doctor during her lunch hour. After a few test and blood work, the doctor reviewed the results with her. "As I suspected, Janet," he said with a smile across his face. "You and Jack will soon be parents of a new child. You are expecting a baby."

Janet was stunned, "I'm pre- pregnant?" Her eyes became wider as she tried to intake the results of her lab work. "How far?"

"Three months and a half."

She grinned happily, "We really weren't planning this but this is just a blessing. You have no idea how much Jack has wanted to have a child of his own. I can't wait to let him know the news…." She looked around curiously, "Do you think you would be able to get an idea of what the child would be….or is it too soon?"

"I believe we are advance enough to tell. One moment." He said as he began to dial for his nurse.

'A child,' Janet thought with tears in her eyes, 'mine and Jack's. No wonder my clothes were beginning to feel very tight.' She laughed inside.

Janet returned to the flower shop later that afternoon. She felt like she was walking on clouds. She knew the other employees would ask about her doctor's appointment and decided she wasn't going to tell anyone until she's told Jack. "I just need to get some rest." She lied, "I am just stressed the doctor said."

"Good, you had us worry for a while there." Jason said as they walked into her office, his hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"Thanks for worrying. Without a doubt I have the best staff ever."

"Hi honey," Janet heard Jack's sweet voice over the phone. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Fine. He said I just needed to rest."

"Is that all?"

"Well no but I want to talk about that when you get home tonight."

Jack didn't know if that sounded so good, "Why? Why can't you just tell me know?"

"Because I rather tell you in person." She said smiling into the speaker, "It's nothing bad. I promise."

"It better not be Janet Tripper."

"Promise. Babe." She said eager for night fall to come around, "When do you think you'll be getting home?"

"Well, that is what I needed to talk to you about too, but now that things have change ….Richard wanted me to meet him in San Francisco tomorrow. But you are more important to me then any contract."

"No." She interrupted his speech, "I don't want you to change your plans. I'll be here waiting for you. Nothing is the matter with me in contrast this is a happy surprise."

Janet convince Jack to follow through with his meeting in San Francisco, "I promise I will be back to celebrate our anniversary just like every month." He said before blowing a kiss into the speaker. "I love you."

"I love you more." Janet said before they hung up.

Just like he promised Jack was home in plenty of time for him to get ready to celebrate their three month anniversary. He knew it was corny but he wanted to make sure Janet never forgot or even doubt his love for her, so on every anniversary they have shared he's taken her out to dinner and then some dancing afterwards.

Before they proceeded into the dancing floor, Janet informed her husband of the great news, "Before we go on with our date, I want to tell you something very important." She said smiling as she rubbed his hands with her own.

"Okay Janet. You really have me worry, I asked you yesterday, this afternoon when I got home and now you tell me it's very important." He said expecting the worst.

"Well this is a different type of very important." She added, "This is a good type of important news."

Confused he motion for her to tell him, "Jack what have you wanted more then anything in your life."

"You." He joked,

"I'm being serious sweetie"

"Me too," he laughed pinching her nose.

"Okay well what else did you say would make your life complete once we were pronounce husband and wife?" She asked her eyes seemed to glow with excitement from the joy of being able to share this great news with her husband.

"A child."

She nodded her head and smiled a big wide smile.

"You really mean it?" He asked in shocked. "A child, yours and mine?"

"No, mine and Elvis'." She laughed. "Who else's? Yes honey, you and I are going to be parents to a baby girl who should be coming into our life in about 5 months and a half."

With such an excitement Jack forgot they were not alone but in a public place. He jumped out of his chair before taking Janet is his arms and spinning her around. "I love this woman." He shouted out in delight. "She is making me a father. A father." He echoed his last words as if he were dreaming of such news.

"Thank you for such an incredible night." Janet said before she leaned to kiss her husband's lips. "I love you and you have no idea what joy you bring into my life." She said staring into his liquid blue eyes.

"I am the one who should be thankful." He said rubbing her upper arm. "I have the best wife in the world, the best child in the world another one on its way, a successful career and have I mention the best wife in the world?" He joked.

They laughed before sharing one last kiss, "I love you, Janet."

"Me too Jack. I love you with every single cell in my body."

He smiled before turning to open his door. He then made his way around his new red Mercedes. "My lady." He said while opening the passenger door.

Janet giggled at his charm. "How I wish this night would never end." She said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I do." Jack said, "I can't wait for April or May to be here." Janet had a confused look on her sweet face. "So that I can hold my little princess in my arms and read and sing to her before bed time. What do you think we should name her?"

She placed her index finger on her chin s she thought for a moment, "How about Stella?"

"That is pretty."

"It means star in Italian. That was my grandmother's name. Plus this child will come into our life to brighten our lives just like a star brightens the sky." Janet said day dreaming as Jack caressed her tummy.

Janet placed her hands on top of hiss. "You think I will be a good father?"

"You will make for the best father." She said before Jack began to search his pockets for the house keys. "You must have left them in the car. Silly."

"See what you make me do I'm loosing my mind Janet. And it's your entire fault." He joked before kissing her nose, "I'll be right back."

Janet began to unzip her purse to take out a tissue while she waited for Jack to come back with the keys. When all of a sudden she heard a loud and intense noise close by, she tuned in search of it but all she saw was Jack falling to the ground as Vicky drove by tossing the gun on the floor next to his shivering body. "Jack." Janet screamed as her purse hit the grown before making her way towards him. The sound of her voice seemed to have echoed a million times lasting an eternity. She lifted his body and asked him to not speak, "I'll go call for help, Jack. I'll go call for help you stay right here and everything will be okay."

Janet, little Jack, Diane and many neighbors from around crowed around his body as they waited impatiently for the ambulance to get there. They drove him off to the nearest hospital where he was taken into surgery as soon as he arrived. Janet rode with him, holding hands through the situation just like so many other times, inseparable.

Jack was still in very critical conditions for the bullet ran so close to his heart the doctors though it would have been impossible for them to continue through the surgery. But Jack was strong, he has too many reasons to live, too many reason's not to give up.

His body was weak; his lips dry and white just like the rest of this body. The room was silent only the sound of the machines that held Jack alive beeped. Janet had been inside the small cold room for about an hour now. She had dark circles around her red eyes but she refused to sleep or leave his sight.

Her head was resting against the bed's side and her hand was twined in his. She softly rubbed his arm up and down, as she cursed the woman responsible for this. Vicky was arrested and placed in jail but that will never be enough to pay for the pain she was leaving in their hearts.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, "Janet." He called out. "I need my Janet." He repeated.

With tears in her gloomy eyes but a smile on her pretty face, she informed him she was there, "Like always, babe. I am by your side, never leaving you."

"I'm afraid we may have to part for a while Janet. But don't worry baby, I will always keep an eye out for you and our children from heave above." He said as tears ran down his dry eyes.

"Don't." Janet ordered him, "Don't talk like that. You and I will always be together. One for all and all or one. Just like its' always been and will always be." She said stretching her body so that she could see those beautiful baby blue eyes; she's so desperately fallen for.

"I'm afraid this time I've let you down honey." He said trying to lift his arm to touch her one last time. "I don't think I will make it through, Janet but I want to you know that I love you."

His words seem to pierce her heart. The pain was killing her and the view was destroying her.

"Janet, I love you. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I am going to love you forever." He said with small pauses between each word.

"Jack please don't, you will be fine. You'll see. You will be out of here in no time and when you do we will start plans for the coming of our child, honey. Our family will be together forever."

"No." Jack said slowly trying to catch his breath. "I can feel it babe, but I want you to know something, even though I may not be here physically I will always be next to you, our son Jack and our princess Stella. "

"Jack please, you can't leave I need you-" Janet started to protest but was interrupted by his index finger against her lips. Tears were now streaming down her beautiful but sad face.

"I will always be here Janet, I promise. Everyday when you step outside to a beautiful sunny day, and you feel the sun warming your body that will be me hugging you. When you look outside your window in a rainy April day, that will be me crying unstoppable tears missing you, when you feel the earth shaking that will be my angry heart furious because I can't hold you, and when you feel the wind of a mid-March day wrap around you, that will be caressing your petty body as I make love to you from heaven." He took a small pause, "Always remember that and please never forget just how much I love you and will always love you." He added panting.

Those were Jack's last words as his left hand dropped lifeless on top of his stomach, right after telling his soul mate how much he loved her. Janet sat on top of his bed staring at him terrified as she shook his body screaming out his name and calling for him to stay. "Don't leave me Jack. I need you. We need you." She shouted as she reminded his dead body of their two children. "Honey please come back, come back to me." Janet screamed at him as she hugged his buddy against hers.

It was useless, for Jack had pass to a better life and a better place. She softly kissed her lover's lips one more time before the doctors and nurses came to take her away from him. Screaming, shouting, and crying Janet stepped out of the room, away from the love of her life. She saw his weightless body for the last time. "I love you Jack." Were the last words she remember saying before she fell into a deep sleep, after the nurse injected a sedation substance to calm her down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**For all we know this may only be a dream.  
We come and go like a ripple on a stream.  
So love me tonight. Tomorrow's made for some.  
Tomorrow may never come, for all we know**

In deep sleep Janet snuggled into her new husband's arms. She felt so protected wrapped around his body and life just couldn't get any better. She softly smiled as lovely dreams of her and her new life as a married woman ran through her head.

It was hard to believe that after so many years of keeping this great feeling inside she was able to now happily replace her last name for his. She never knew how rewarding being in love could really be.

She though she knew what love was, trying to forget Jack was hard but that was something she had to live with. He was always meant to live in her heart forever and no other man could ever take his place. Ever. The love they both shared was as strong as a hurricane tied against a helpless shelter. But life goes on and Philip and she had many plans for a new life. Hoping to start over again she accepted to marry him and form a family and grow old together.

But life had other plans, Jack suddenly woke up drenched in sweat and he tried to bring his heavy breathing back to a normal pace. He looked around the dark room to find his new bride sleeping ever so blissful. He gently rubbed her bare back as he cuddled closer to her and kissed her jet-black hair. "I love you." He whispered realizing it was all a dream. The worst nightmare ever he thought.

**Flashback**

Jack never knew how or when these feelings inside him started to grow but when Janet actually accepted Philip's marriage proposal he knew he couldn't loose her. Janet was his and no other man would take her away from him. Sure he had a girlfriend but Vicky would never measure up to Janet's good looks or wonderful personality. She would never be replaced.

It took all the courage inside his soul to finally talk to her. The night before her wedding to this new stranger Jack begged and pleaded her to call the wedding off. "I love you." He remembered telling her. "And I can't imagine growing old without you. I guess I never thought you would ever leave. I always assumed you would be by my side forever." He said cupping her pretty face in his hand. "Now I see how stupid I was always chasing after love but never realizing it was always right by my side. Because that is where I always want to be; by your side, Janet."

She gulped her eyes searching for true behind those deep blue eyes that always seemed to make her insides melt. All she ever wanted was to one day hear his lips speak of the love he had for her and now that her wish was granted she was engaged and a day away from tying her life to a different man. With tears in her sad eyes she told Jack how much she loved him; how she had been waiting years to one day be able to hear from his lips the words he just spoke. "But I'm sorry Jack. I am a day away from my wedding; I can't just leave Philip standing. He doesn't deserve that." She said holding his hands in hers.

"But you don't love him, Janet. You don't love him like you love me." Jack rose to his feet. "Or do you?"

She shook her head, "I like him very much and with time someday I will also love him like I love you Jack."

"No, no you won't." Jack shouted angry at himself for not speaking sooner, angry at Janet for not wanting to call of the wedding and angry at Philip for taking his girl away from him.

"Look at me." He said forcing her body to face his. "Look at me in the eye and tell me you will forget me and that you will love another man like you love me." He shouted demanding an answer.

A fearful feeling set in Janet's body as her eyes opened wide, she had never seen Jack like this before. She remained silent and with the undeniable attraction between them Jack did the only thing he could do, he lower his lips into hers forcefully and violently. He pinned her to the bedroom wall as she slowly gave into this embrace and the touch of his lips against hers melted her fears away. His hands left her upper arms to run smoothly down her body setting themselves on her waist. She tied her arms around his neck as her lips parted allowing his tongue to tease hers.

But to his surprise after that heart-troubling kiss Janet still went on with her plans to marry Philip. Jack and Janet didn't cross a word the next day. He would catch her stealing glances at him while he kept his eye on her through the day.

The evening came quickly and guest arrived promptly, it was finally time for the wedding. Jack walked into Janet's room after Terri gave him the signal that it was time for him to walked her out and give her away to Philip. "We still have time." He reminded her once again. "We can jump out the window and go as far you want to go."

"Jack please don't make this any harder." She begged.

He kissed her cheek one last time and put on his best smile for her after they heard the music coming from the living room.

Jack walked Janet down the isle; he reminded her of his love with one last 'I love you' before he placed her hand in Philip's. The ceremony started and carried on until it was time for the couple to say their vows. Jack's heart couldn't take the pain and he slowly and secretly left the room.

When it was time for Janet's 'I do' she turned searching the room for Jack. He left she thought, and a feeling of loneliness over took her body. "No." she responded when the priest asked her once again. "I'm very sorry Philip. I just can't." She said before she left a speechless audience and groom standing behind.

To her surprise Jack stood outside the apartment over looking the moon above. "To the end of the world." Jack heard a familiar voice as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What?" he asked surprised to see Janet outside the apartment.

"That is how far I want to go with you, to the end of the world, Jack."

Jack softly pulled back the veil from her face a smile appearing from ear to ear as two weeks late he and Janet were pronounced husband and wife.

**End of Flashback**

He gently inched closer to Janet's body as his lips began an ongoing trail of kisses down her clothless back. As the soft skin rubbed against his lips he though of the nightmare he just woken from and how life would have been if he had not pulled enough courage together to let Janet know how much he loved her.

At the feel of his touch Janet gradually opened her eyes, "Is something wrong. What time is it?" She asked Jack.

"Nothing's the matter honey, it's still nighttime go back to sleep." He said as, he gently caressed her soft cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She smiled looking up to her husband's handsome face before stealing a quick kiss. "I love you, you know." She said resting her head peacefully on his bare chest.

"I know honey and I will always love you too." He said as they both fell asleep in each other's arm just like they would for the rest of their lives.

Sweetheart, the night is growing old.  
Sweetheart, my love is still untold.  
A kiss that is never tasted,  
forever and ever is wasted.

For all we know we may never meet again.  
Before you go, make this moment sweet again.  
We won't say good night until the last minute.  
I'll hold out my hand and my heart will be in it.

For all we know this may only be a dream.  
We come and go like a ripple on a stream.  
So love me tonight. Tomorrow's made for some.  
Tomorrow may never come, for all we know.

For all we know this may only be a dream.  
We come and we go like a ripple on a stream.  
So love me tonight. Tomorrow was made for some.  
Tomorrow may never come, for all we know.


End file.
